


Wages of Sin

by TaransHeart



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Family Drama, Minor Canonical Character(s), character pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaransHeart/pseuds/TaransHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The dream sequence at the beginning of the chapter was inspired by a  picture of Rukia and Ichigo on DeviantArt.com thank you to the original artist and please enjoy.   Remember I own nothing.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wages of Sin  
Prologue

 

...Ring ….Ring ...Ring  
“ Hello Urahara Shoten, Urahara speaking. How may I help you?” a blonde shopkeeper answers the phone.  
“ Urahara-san this is Hitsugaya Taicho, we need a rush job on a couple of gigai. Mine doesn't fit correctly and of course Madarame-san told me his is nearly worn out.” answers a young sounding voice from the other end. “Kyoraku Sotaicho is going to let Ichigo handle something for a few more days, but if he can't, we'll need to go in to help.”  
“ And you're calling me, rather than speaking to Akon because....?” asks the shopkeeper without any inflection.  
“ Because Kurotsuchi Taicho has him very busy, and of course you are the best artist in or out of Soul Society. Anyway if you make them we may also find something we need at your store when we pick them up.”  
“Flattery will get you no where Taicho but if you can hold off the old man for about 3-4 days I can get you a couple basic gigai.”  
“Thank you Urahara-san, I'll bring your usual fee in a few days”  
“You're welcome Taicho”  
With that they both hang up, but as soon as the phone is on the cradle it rings again. Picking it up with a sigh he answers  
“Urahara Shoten....”  
“Urahara you dick- why don't you answer the phone more often?” rasps a husky female voice.  
Smiling he recognizes the voice. “Rukia-san what can I help you with, and have you been talking to my former Fukutaicho?”  
“Urahara what you can help me with is a new gigai, and no I haven't been speaking with Hiyori” responds the voice on the other end of the phone. “Hollow incursions into the mortal world haven't been this bad in years. Can you make a new gigai that lasts a bit longer this time?  
“Yes princess... I'll make it industrial strength just for you.”  
“Princess? Have you been drinking Urahara-san?...now when can you have it done by? This one isn't completely useless yet but I don't have more than a week.”  
“I've got to have two done for when the backup team arrives it'll be just as easy to have a third done, so about four days?”  
“Four days will work Urahara-san so unless something happens I'll see you then.”  
Hanging up the phone again Kisuke Urahara, former Shinigami and artist, heads to his secret workroom to begin crafting three new gigai.


	2. Chapter 2

Wages of Sin

 

Chapter One

  
  
  


    Exactly four days later the backup team plus two,  leaves Seireitei for the mortal world. Exiting at Urahara Shoten, Hitsugaya and Madarame pick up the gigai they had ordered. Renji enters as well, but he had a long standing agreement to stay there when in the mortal world. The other four wait outside making small talk with Ururu and Jinta. About that time Rukia also shows up to collect her gigai.

 

Helping to get the gigai, Ururu runs to find the boxes they were kept in. Finding two sets of boxes she shouts for Urahara. Taking a cursory glance at the six boxes he grabs one of the sets of two male and a female gigai. With everyone in gigai they head off to where each of them was staying. Rukia heads back to Ichigo's, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to Orihime's and Madarame and Ayasegawa to Mizuho Asano's. Kira and Hisagi, who had come along, say they'll find their own place.

 

The Hollow was quiescent at the moment so they had tonight off for now, that could change any time though. Arriving at Mizuho's they knock on the door. When she answers she seems happy to see them, or at least Ikkaku.  Seeing Ayasegawa she asks him if he could find another place to stay that night.

"Hey Ayasegawa could you find somewhere else to sleep, I want some private time with Ikkaku."

 

"Private time? What would that be for?" Yumichika asks slyly.

 

"Well... it's been about nine years since Ikkaku and I got together so since he's here we can celebrate."

 

"Yeah yeah...let me call around and then I'll leave." Pulling out his phone he begins to dial the people he knew. A few minutes later he speaks to Mizuho's brother Keigo. Keigo tells him that he can stay there for the night.

 

Leaving later that night they go out to a fancy dinner. After returning Mizuho notices that Ikkaku's hair had started to grow back in. Smiling she shoos him to the bathing room. Grabbing the razors she kept for her own use she helps him shave his head. This leads to water play between the two of them.

"Hmmm nice and smooth now. Are you sure you weren't trying to drive me away again?"

 

"You know that isn't the case, I just didn't get a chance to see a barber. And anyway you also know you've had fun helping me."

 

"Yes... yes...now kiss me." With that the two of them begin to kiss passionately. Leaving the bathing room a mess they move from the bathing room to the bedroom as they continue to kiss. Clothing gets strewn between the two rooms. Reaching the bedroom they head for the bed. Removing the last few articles of clothing they fall together onto the still made bed. Hands start going everywhere in movements that were as familiar as their own names. Just because they had been doing this for nearly a decade didn't mean it was any less exciting.

 

Nuzzling her neck Ikkaku tries to maneuver it so that he was on top but at the last minute Mizuho rolls over and traps him underneath her

 

"Hahaha, now I have you and you will submit." Mizuho cackles.

 

"I think not love. Maybe you should be the one to submit... to me..." answers Ikkaku. With that another wrestling match ensues. Moments later Mizuho is gasping as Ikkaku has her facing the pillows while he plays with her most private of places.  When Mizuho seemed ready he enters her from behind. With hands moving still to ensure her pleasure he begins to thrust back and forth. Eventually both of them are soaked in sweat and moaning in pleasure. As Mizuho peaks for the last time Ikkaku goes over the edge as well. Collapsing together they drift off to sleep as they'd done many times over the last several years.

 

The next morning Ikkaku gets back together with Yumichika and the report to Hitsugaya Taicho. Hitsugaya tells them that they should patrol the south-east area of Karakura for the Hollow. Renji and Matsumoto would patrol the north-east; Rukia and Ichigo the south-west; and Izuru and Shuuhei would patrol the north-west. Hitsugaya himself, would stay put in the center. Parting to the four winds, each group begins their patrols for the day.

 

That day and the next several as well they search fruitlessly for the Hollow they were trying to chase. It would appear in one location and then be gone when they got there, though the spirit phone would say they were right on top of it. Taking the phones to Urahara didn't help either, because when they were checked out they were fine. While everyone continued to patrol Hitsugaya speaks to 12th division to see if they have any information for him. Akon and Kurotsuchi Taicho tell him they may have to track the Hollow using Kido. The only reference they could find was of a Hollow that could project it's reiatsu as far as 750m away.

 

Using the patterns of where it would show up, Ichigo and the rest plot where to set up people good with Kido to track it. They would set up in three groups to triangulate and find it's true body. Rukia, Hitsugaya Taicho, and Izuru would cast the spell while in pairs the other six would guard the caster then attack the Hollow when they found it. Taking up their positions they begin to cast the spell.

 

"Heart of the south...Eye of the north..." chants Hitsugaya

 

"Fingertips of the west... Heel of the east..." chants Rukia

 

"Gather with the wind. Scatter with the rain..." chants Kira

 

"Bakudo number Fifty-Eight! KAKUSHI TSUIJYAKU!" they chant in unison.

 

Glowing numbers scroll before their eyes. Suddenly the random numbers stop, and they are given a pair of coordinates. Ichigo says that it's a lot off the train station and three pairs of fighters converge on that location.

 

Arriving at the lot they see the masked form they had been chasing for the last two weeks. Unlike most low level Hollow it was fairly small, only about the size of Zaraki Taicho, so it didn't seem that impressive in person. Calling out to release their Zanpakuto the six come at it from every direction so that at least one of them could always see it. By the time the other three show up it's been taken down with only minor injuries. Rather than wasting energy on Kido they all head back to Ichigo's and have his dad patch them up. Completely unsurprised at the group of Shinigami showing up at his clinic he treats them and offers them a place for the night.

 

Everyone but Rukia declines and they head out. Hitsugaya was only half paying attention though. He rarely ran into Ichigo's sisters so hadn't realized how beautiful his sister Karin had gotten. She had grown from a tom-boy with skinned knees who played soccer in the park to a lithe young woman who still played soccer on her college team. The feelings that start within him startle the young Taicho. He had never felt this way about another Shinigami so why would it have to have been a human, and Kurosaki’s sister.

  
The next day everyone from Soul Society gathers at Urahara Shoten to return. Before Ikkaku can leave Mizuho surprises him with a chaste kiss as he leaves. Leaving their gigai behind everyone heads through the Senkai Gate back to Seireitei never knowing what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream sequence at the beginning of the chapter was inspired by a picture of Rukia and Ichigo on DeviantArt.com thank you to the original artist and please enjoy. Remember I own nothing.

Wages of Sin

Chapter Two

...Her eyes were closed but she could feel someone behind her. The smell of him was familiar as her own heart beat. There was also a small wind playing about the floor. He was closer now, she could feel his hands on her, coming up from her waist to stretch her arms out. She could also feel his hot breath on her neck kissing the base of it.

Opening her eyes things seemed all wrong she was taller-almost the same height as the person behind her, as well as rather than being in uniform she was wearing a heavy white silk kimono. The other arm was still clad in black, but near the ground the breeze flirted with the tattered hem of a coat...

Waking from the dream Rukia is greeted by the familiar, closed in, darkness of Ichigo's closet. This wasn't the first time she'd had this dream. Every so often since the incident with Muramasa and Kouga she would have the same dream. She was Sode no Shirayuki, and rather than Ichigo it would be his Zanpakuto Zangetsu. It was as if they were trying to tell her that she should quit trying to hide her feelings. The two of them would make love every so often, but it always seemed naughty somehow. As if Nii-sama would come and make a fuss about duty, it would end tonight though. Her sister had been a commoner, so why couldn't she have Ichigo.

Hearing him out in the main bedroom, she begins to prepare herself for the day as well. Just as she finishes her soul pager goes off telling her of an impending Hollow attack. Opening the closet door she sees Ichigo already grabbing Kon. The plushie was complaining loudly, but soon the switch was made. Leaving her own gigai in the hands of Chappy she follows close behind Ichigo.

This was starting to be a problem. More and more Hollows were showing up regularly. This was good for Ichigo's and Rukia's pocketbook, but not so good for the town. It was as if something was building again just like right before the fight with Aizen. This one seemed to be a fixed spirit that had ended up too tied to it's location rather than one that had a bounty, but as she'd told Ichigo all those years before this was their job. Heading back the two of them return to their bodies, one real the other faux, and get breakfast.

That night rather than going to her closet Rukia sits on Ichigo's bed. Looking pensive she doesn't know how to tell Ichigo about what she'd decided. When Ichigo walks in she just gathers herself and speaks.

"Ichigo we need to speak about something."  
"Is something wrong Rukia," Ichigo asks, "what do we need to talk about that you're this serious?"  
"It's about us Ichigo. Where do we stand? We're a finely honed partnership that occasionally gets physical, but is that all we are? I have these dreams where we're our Zanpakuto and are lovers. Can we have that in real life?"

Thinking a moment before answering Ichigo sits on the bed next to Rukia. Leaning his chin on her head he answers carefully.  
"First do you want me to be all formal and speak with Kuchiki Taicho or will this be just between us?"  
"Just between us for now," Rukia answers truthfully, "I have to figure out how many laws this will break. Remember you're still technically human."  
"Okay you know and I know that my dad is a Shinigami, and was ranked Taicho. What's the problem? My body? If that's all Urahara-san could probably help with that," Ichigo jokes lightly.  
"Baka, you know it's not that easy. And how could we prove it anyway? Your dad left Seireitei for a reason, are you sure he would go back?"  
"Heh, I guess, but what can be done? Soul Society will find out eventually and then we'd better had a good defense. Kyoraku is one sharp old man, I don't want to have to fast talk him."  
"That's Kyoraku Sotaicho," Rukia says primly, "but yes he is rather intimidating up close. I don't know, if things go bad we can ask Nii-sama or Ukitake Taicho."  
"Well I think it's bedtime," Ichigo says with a sly grin, "as someone once said we'll burn that bridge when we get there,"

With that he turns out the lights and tumbles Rukia into the bed. They may have gone to bed but neither of them slept for several hours afterwards. They had made love the night before but this was somehow different. Last night had been a tangle of bodies while tonight was more of a promise.

 

* * *

 

Something was wrong, she had always been regular, at least within a few days. It was two weeks since she should have had her period. Calling her doctor Mizuho gets an appointment for as soon as possible. The earliest she could get though, was about a week out. The whole situation puzzled her, Ikkaku had told her that he used a false body when in the mortal world. That meant he couldn't produce children didn't it. The only thing she could think to do was either ask her brothers friends about her love-life, or wait until Ikkaku came back. She thought she'd wait since this was something she didn't want spread around.

That next morning Mizuho gets sick on the way to work. The sickness passes as she teaches her first class but reappears briefly as she eats lunch. This continues to happen each morning including the day of her appointment. At first she thought it was just the flu but it seemed to go away and come back throughout the day. This had her really afraid; what would happen if they did have a child? Ikkaku had told her that a Shinigami could have a human lover, but they couldn't do anything that would mess with the humans destiny. Would this count under that ban? 

Going to the appointment she tells the doctor all the symptoms she had been having. Doctor Fujikawa tells her that she could run a couple other tests but they probably would tell her nothing. Mizuho asks her to run the tests anyway just in case. Drawing the samples she needs Dr. Fujikawa takes them to the lab to run the tests. Sitting in silence waiting for the doctor to return Mizuho begins to fidget. What would she do if the pregnancy test came back positive? What if ALL the tests came back negative? Stewing over these questions Mizuho is startled when Dr. Fujikawa returns with the results of the test

"Ahem... Asano-san the results are done."  
"Wha- sorry doctor. They're done already?"  
Not knowing exactly how to break the news Dr. Fujikawa sits and thinks for a second, then asks if Mizuho still was with Ikkaku. "So just a quick question before I give you the results. Are you still with that same guy...ah, Ikkaku?"  
"Yes... why is that important?"  
"Well you know how you've told me he's sterile. It looks like you were wrong about that."  
"Hmmm, do you mean...it came back positive?"  
"Yeah, the only test that came back positive was the pregnancy test"

With this Mizuho burst into tears, on one hand she was overjoyed that she would finally have Ikkaku's child, but on the other she was afraid that this would cause some difficulty. Unsure what else to do the doctor hands Mizuho a Kleenex so she can blow her nose. Pulling herself together Mizuho smiles sheepishly at her doctor and apologizes for the outburst.

"Sorry about that doctor I really don't know what happened."  
"It's alright, I'll have to do a couple more tests but from what you've told me the embryo should be about 28 days or so old. You might be able to hear the heartbeat if you'd like. It may not be audible yet though."  
"Really...?" asks Mizuho startled "how would you do that?"  
"A small, very sensitive, mic that would pick up the noises. Now if you'll lie back I can examine you further and we can see if we can hear that heartbeat."

Lying back Mizuho feels the doctor begin to press on her lower abdomen. As she does this the doctor mutters to herself. It seemed that it was a little older than the doctor thought. Getting out what looks like a kids karaoke set Dr Fujikawa runs it over the area. Suddenly the small mic picks up what they had been looking for, the heartbeat. After listening for a few minutes Mizuho sits up and begins to get ready to leave. As she walks out she asks if she could have the test results, which the doctor gives her.

Returning home in a daze still Mizuho calls her younger brother Keigo to see if she could talk to him.

"...Moshi, moshi." Keigo says answering the phone, "what do you need Nee-san? How did your appointment go?"  
"It went alright I guess, I found out what was wrong. Can we meet for dinner? I really don't want to talk about this over the phone."  
"That bad Nee-san? Sure we can meet for dinner but not tonight. I have a hot date I'd been planning. How about night after tomorrow?"  
"No not bad precisely, I just want to talk about it in person. Night after tomorrow will do fine. So take-out or a restaurant?"  
"Let's get take-out from that place up the street. Now I gotta go sis, so jya-ne."  
"Jya-ne Keigo, enjoy your date.

 

***

The two days pass quickly for Mizuho, soon it's time to get the stuff for dinner. Even though the place is up the block Mizuho gets them to deliver. She also mostly orders stuff that would be easy on the stomach like steamed rice and gyoza. Dinner manages to arrive just as Keigo does so he brings it into the house. Setting the table they dish out the food and begin to eat.

Staring into her rice, Mizuho begins to speak. She tells her brother what she had found out from the doctor. That the reason she was sick in the mornings was because she was pregnant.

"Hey Keigo, you know how I said it wasn't that bad after the appointment?"  
"Sure, were you lying Nee-san?"  
"Don't know yet, but what I learned was that the sickness and the reason 'that time' was late. I'm five weeks pregnant."  
"Five.. weeks... Pregnant? Have you told Ikkaku? Does this finally mean he'll marry you like he should have? Do you want me to talk to him? I'll make him face up to what happened if you want."  
"Uhh..please don't Keigo, if I can still pummel you on a bad day what do you think Ikkaku would do to you? I'd be scraping you out of the carpet for days. You'd be nothing more than Keigo paste."  
" I guess," Keigo agrees sheepishly, "so what are we gonna do?"  
"We are doing nothing at the moment. We are going to finish dinner, chat, and then we'll go to sleep early."  
"Nee-san? Shouldn't you talk to Ikkaku?"  
"Can't you feel it Keigo? Something is gonna happen soon. You can try and contact him if you'd like, but I think he'll be here sooner rather than later."

With that the conversation begins to wind down. Soon after-wards Keigo takes his leave. On his way home Keigo looks for whoever was posted in the town as it's Shinigami. Not finding the Shinigami he returns home and decides to tell Ichigo the next day.

 

* * *

 

"IIIICCCHIII- go?" With the usual warning Isshin Kurosaki bursts into the room his son had, had for the last twenty years or so. Upon entering though, he's greeted by a sight he'd despaired of ever seeing, not that he really wanted too.  
"DDAAAADDD! What are you doing! Can't you knock! You knock on Karin and Yuzu's door all the time!"  
"A man should be ready for anything at a moment's notice. Now since the records office is closed for the weekend I can't march you down there right now but come Monday we will take care of this. You will not carry on like that in my house"

While Isshin expounds Ichigo and Rukia begin to put themselves back together. Looking each-other in the eye they grin. This was almost exactly what they had been afraid of for the last few weeks. Soon he would be crying to the poster of Masaki in their living room.

That weekend Rukia was moved to sleep with the twins, again, rather than in Ichigo's room. Bright Monday morning Isshin makes sure that all the paperwork Ichigo would need was brought with them. Rukia was going to be a problem, but Isshin was sure she would come up with something.

Arriving at the clerk's office everything goes smoothly for Ichigo just like Isshin planned. Rukia begins to tell the clerk a story about how she had been an orphan who had been adopted, and how all her records had been destroyed a couple of years ago. The clerk looks less than convinced especially when she has absolutely no computer based records. Rukia begins to cry and tell her she had been looking forward to being able to marry her boyfriend. She could ask her older brother, but he would want to know why, and he didn't like Ichigo. This softens the clerks stance a little as he remembered what it was like to be young and in love. Admonishing Rukia to fix the fact her papers had been destroyed he goes ahead and issues the license to them.

Returning home Ichigo runs into Keigo at the front of the clinic. He'd wanted to speak to Ichigo and Rukia about something. Going up to Ichigo's (now officially Ichigo and Rukia's) room Keigo tells them he needs to speak with Ikkaku as soon as possible.

When asked why he just tells them it's not for him to go into details. Ichigo then asks if it's some sort of emergency or if it could wait. He was expecting the back-up team to be there within the week. Keigo tells him that it could probably wait until Ikkaku got there, but he really did need to talk to him when he arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

  **Wages of Sin**

**Chapter** **Three**

 

    Matsumoto knew her Taicho was distracted by something.  She hadn’t served under Hitsugaya for nearly thirty years for nothing.  He hadn't yelled for, or at her nearly as much; or about the fact that paperwork was piling up. This made her feel more than a little guilty. He also hadn't mentioned her Sake stash except in passing. The most confusing part was that it wasn't all the time.  It would just be at random times she'd catch him staring off into space or showing some other signs of distraction.

 

    One day while Matsumoto was actually doing her paperwork willingly Hitsugaya walks into the office.  He seemed more than usually distracted so Matsumoto tries to ask the young Taicho why.

    'Tai...Cho....?  Are you okay Taicho?”

    “Hmmm?” responds Hitsugaya

    “Are you okay Taicho?  You've been so distracted lately”

    Gathering all the dignity he can he shakes himself before he responds.  “Yes, I’m fine; I've just had things on my mind.  Have you caught up on the paperwork yet?”

    “Doing it now Taicho, I’m almost done.”

    “Good, when you're done please turn the reports in for me.”

    “I will Taicho; are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?”

    “Yes” with that Hitsugaya leaves the office to clear his head. .He'd blatantly lied to his fukutaicho, but he couldn't tell Matsumoto that he couldn't stop thinking of a human girl.  

 

    Karin Kurosaki, when they'd first met he'd thought she was nothing more than a clumsy kid.  Then they kept meeting, he’d even helped her with that soccer game so long ago and others since.  She'd been cute and spunky then, now she was handsome and still strong willed. When he'd asked Ichigo, he'd been told that she was studying at a Tokyo university under a soccer scholarship.  Though Ichigo had been surprised he'd ask. He was starting to have these feelings for her that just would not go away no matter how hard he tried.

 

***

  


    He had been mooning around for a month and Matsumoto was at her whit’s end.  Her Taicho wouldn't tell her anything and the rest of the group was hopeless.  They only paid attention to him when they were in the Mortal World.  She thought to ask Hisagi and Kira, but would her Taicho actually tell them anything?  Finally she decides to start with a mutual friend of theirs.

   

    They had become friends during the thing with the fake Karakura Town.  It had grown during Muramasa's rebellion.  Finding Hinamori at the 5th division barracks Matsumoto starts asking her about Hitsugaya Taicho.

    “Hinamori-chan... Are you busy?”

    “No Matsumoto-san, is there something you need?”

    “First sake,” bringing out the bottle she'd brought with her.  “I have some questions for you.  Have you talked to Hitsugaya Taicho lately?”

    “Shirou-chan?  Kinda, we talk about work and pleasantries when we see each other.  Or are you talking about something else?”

    “Well Taicho has been acting strangely so I was hoping maybe he had talked with you about it.  It started after the last time we'd gone to the mortal world.”

    “Nuh-huh Shirou-chan hasn't said anything to me about anything like that.  I have noticed he seems a little distracted though.  Could it be the Hollow activity?  Kira-kun says it's been getting bad again.”

    “The Hollow activity has been getting worse.  Even now they're watching something and we may have to be sent out again, but Taicho wasn't distracted like this the last time things got bad.”

    “I know, maybe Shirou-chan has finally met a girl he likes,” at this Hinamori sighs. Sometimes she wanted Toushirou as more than a brother but that just didn't seem to be in her future.  “It'll be good for him and maybe help him get over his 'kid genius' problem.”

    “Kid genius problem?  You mean the fact that he was the second youngest person to ever graduate Soul Academy?”

    “Second youngest?  Oh yes, Ichimaru Taicho was even younger wasn't he.  Do you miss him Matsumoto-san?”

    “Sometimes, other times I still hate him as much as I’d loved him. Well if he hasn't told you anything then we should both get back to work.”

    “Alright, jya-ne Matsumoto-san”

    “Jya-ne Hinamori-chan.”

   

    Leaving Hinamori, Matsumoto thinks about who else she could ask.  If he hadn't said anything to her or Hinamori it was a slim chance he would have said anything to another Fukutaicho.   Would he have spoken to another Taicho?  If it was something from the mortal world maybe Ukitake Taicho would know.  Rukia was from his division, and though she was his fukutaicho she spent most of her time there.  The only problem was his reaction to Hitsugaya Taicho was kinda creepy.  Matsumoto decides to ask him but obliquely.  Looking for him she finds him also in his office.

    Knock....Knock....Knock

    “Ukitake Taicho? May I come in?” asks Matsumoto from the door.

    “Come on in though aren't you a little out of the way?” Responds Ukitake.

    “Sumimasen Taicho, I just had a question I thought you might be able to answer.  Has Rukia reported anything unusual from the real world?”

    “Unusual how Matsumoto Fukutaicho?  Shouldn't you be asking Hitsugaya about this as well?  You're not trying to go behind Hitsugaya Taicho's back are you?”  Ukitake asks his questions with less than his usual gentleness.  

    “Again sumimasen, I guess coming to you was rather badly done.  It's that I’m worried about Hitsugaya Taicho and he won't answer my questions.”

    At this Ukitake smiles briefly before he speaks.  “I understand you worry about him.  You have the most right, but children do grow up Matsumoto-san.  I know we all have problems remembering this with Hitsugaya Taicho.  Let him make his own mistakes so he can learn and grow.”

   

    Shocked Matsumoto looked at Ukitake. How had he known?  How long had he known? Shaken she leaves Ukitake's office and walks back to her own area.  Halfway there she receives a hell butterfly message.  It tells her to report to the Taicho as soon as possible.  Matsumoto uses shun-po to cover the rest of the distance.

 

    She was the first to arrive, but soon after the rest of the team is in the office. When everyone had gathered Hitsugaya begins to brief them on a Hollow that wanted to hunt in Karakura Town.  It seemed to be very powerful according to Rukia.  12th division didn't know much just that it wasn't one that had been cataloged before.  They were to make it an early night because they would be leaving at dawn the next day.

    “Alright now that I have you all in my office,” Hitsugaya starts.  “We have a Mission in the mortal world.  We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow so we have enough time to prepare in the mortal world.”

    “What's the mission Taicho?” asks his Fukutaicho

    “Kuchiki and Kurosaki have reported that there is a more powerful than normal Hollow in Karakura Town.  It only seems to hunt at night, which is about the only thing concrete known about it.  That's why we'll be leaving early it'll give us the whole day to recon.”

    “Recon?  Can't 12th division find the information just as easily?”  Asks Ayasegawa curiously.

    “If they could then we would have more information now,” responds Renji, “isn't that correct Hitsugaya Taicho?”

    “Mostly, Abarai Fukutaicho the problem is that it seems new and so powerful we can't watch it in the mortal world for too long.  We do also know it's some kind of Menos though.  We're hoping it's only a Gillian, but Kuchiki doesn’t think it is.  Any questions?”

    “Yeah I've got one Hitsugaya Taicho, why can't Ichigo and the Vaizards kick this things ass?”  Asks Madarame Ikkaku.

    Smiling Hitsugaya answers.  “Because the Vaizards keep out of things, and even with his mask it seems Ichigo just can't do enough damage.  Now if that's all, we leave at dawn so don't stay up all night, or” looking at Matsumoto “go drinking too late.”

    With that the others leave the office to make whatever preparations they need to make before they leave the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Wages of Sin

Chapter Four

  
  
  


The next day at Dawn, they all met at the main Senkai gate. Right before they walk through the gate, a messenger runs up to the group and pulls Renji aside, whispering swiftly in his ear. They cross into Karakura town about fifteen hours before the hollow is supposed to attack. From the information they had received, this Hollow might cause a bit of trouble. It was very powerful and had the signs of being quite intelligent as well because not only did it hunt only at night, it was gone as soon as it had finished its' objective.

 

***

    Meeting the group at the gate, Ichigo informs Ikkaku that Keigo wants to speak to him. When Ikkaku asks if something is wrong, Ichigo merely states that he doesn't know. That Keigo had just asked him to relay the message. Worried that it had to do with Mizuho, Ikkaku grabs his cell and calls ahead. Mizuho answers the phone, but sounds tired as well as a little strange. He tells her they'll be over shortly.

 

***

    On their way to Mizuho, Ikkaku stops by a place that serves breakfast to grab some take-out to bring with him. When they get there Mizuho is awake and getting ready to make breakfast. Seeing the take-out she sighs in relief, glad she won't have to cook. They sit down to eat breakfast and, as the meal progresses Ikkaku notices that Mizuho is just picking at her food and seems more or less lost in thought.

    "What's wrong?" He asks her, concern written on his face.

    She sets her chopsticks down, no longer even pretending to eat. "Ikkaku," she starts nervously, "About a week ago I had to go to the doctor." She pauses and walks over to the desk where she kept her important papers. She pulls out a small stack and brings them to the table, handing them to Ikkaku.

    "What is it?"

    "It's a bunch of tests they took when I was sick last week. Look at the first test."

    "It looks like the only one that came back positive. What was it for? Are you okay?"

    "I'm doing fine. As a matter of fact the baby is healthy too."

    "That's great," Ikkaku sighs relieved. "I'm glad you're both..." He does a double take. "Baby!?! What?! How?"

    "We did it Ikkaku. Somehow we managed to do it. I'm pregnant."

    As Ikkaku sat there shocked, Yumichika starts to snicker. Ikkaku turns to see him with his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. Before he has a chance to say anything her fist comes out of nowhere and punches Yumichika right in the eye, sending him flying across the room. Still a bit dazed, Ikkaku looks first at the angry Mizuho, and then over at Yumichika.

    Ikkaku dismisses Yumichika for the moment, figuring that he should know better than to upset someone like her.  Knowing no real damage was done to him, except for his pride, Ikkaku then turns to Mizuho. "Are you sure this is something you want?" He asks.

    "I'm really not sure. On one hand this is something we made together, but on the other hand couldn't it get you into a lot of trouble with your bosses?"

    "Huh?" Ikkaku says, not sure what the Gotei or Zaraki had to do with this.

    "This child would be both Shinigami and human.  Wouldn't it?"

    "Why would they care about that? My Fukutaicho is Zaraki's daughter.  It's not like I gave you my spirit powers or anything like that.  I will do my best to support you both though, if this is what you decide you really want."

    She goes over and leans on his shoulder in one of her rare shows of affection.  "This is something I thought I'd decided I could live without. But now it's happened and I've never felt so happy. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I don't want to lose this now that I finally have it."

    With that she steps back and remembers that she has to go to work soon. She gets ready and heads out the door leaving Ikkaku and Yumichika by themselves. With nothing better to do at the moment they start patrolling the town for any other random Hollows.

 

***

 

    Renji was torn. The messenger had said that they wanted Rukia back in Soul Society, and sooner rather than later. This was the second time he had been sent after his childhood friend. The reason probably had something to do with Ichigo, again. He loved Rukia dearly and it was extremely difficult watching as her and Ichigo continued to grow closer and closer. Sometimes he wished those secret smiles and little looks were for him, but he knew that to her he was just her childhood friend.

   

    Leaving Urahara Shoten a little later he wanders to Ichigo's house. Walking to the house entrance he knocks on the door. Ichigo's sister, Yuzu opens the door and lets him in as she calls for Ichigo. A moment later Ichigo and Rukia clatter down the stairs. Seeing Renji they motion him up, then head to their room so they can speak more or less in private.

   

    He technically wasn't supposed to say anything, but didn't want to lie to Rukia, so tells them that he was given a second assignment he had to complete while he was in the real world.

    "So, what's the big commotion all about this time?" Renji asks.

    "Well... uh... My dad kinda made us both get a marriage license." Ichigo answers a bit nervously.

    Renji is floored. For a moment he goes into shock, not sure what to say, but needing to say something. "What would happen to Rukia this time? Would she still be able to be part of the Gotei?  Did marriage count as messing with a human?"

    Ichigo laughs and Renji realizes he'd said it all out loud. "We'll just have to make sure we don't get caught." He says matter-of-factly.

    Renji shakes his head. "They probably already know. I bet Kurotsuchi Taicho is tapped into the computers here." He looks at Rukia. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been sent here to bring you back."

    "Well, I suppose we'll figure out something." Ichigo says. "In the meantime, would you like to have breakfast with us?"

    Renji nods his head and they all go down to eat some breakfast.

    After breakfast they head over to Urahara Shoten. With twelve hours to kill they use the underground training area to hopefully get a bit of practice in before their rendezvous with the Hollow, hopefully, that night.

 

***

 

    Meanwhile, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrive at Inoue's house. They use the spare key she had given them a while back so as not to disturb her if she was still asleep. They walk in to find the apartment completely empty. A look at a calendar she'd had out, informs them that her friend Arisawa had a tournament this week and she was going to be there.

   

    Seeing the taicho looking a little tired still Matsumoto tells him she'll keep in contact with everyone else if he wanted to get a little more sleep.  Shaking off his fukutaicho's mothering sometimes, like now, the attitude annoyed him but other times it amused him.  She would be like one of Hanataro's chickens with only one chick.  He tells her the first order of business would be breakfast.  

    “First off Matsumoto, we need breakfast or you're going to quote something about growing children needing food.”

    At this Matsumoto, pouts but smiles when she realizes he's right. This makes her think she may actually be able to spend some time on her favorite hobby.

    “Well Taicho does this mean we shop or go to a restaurant?”

    “We'll go to a restaurant first, and then you can shop for a bit.  If it doesn't attack tonight we will need things around the house.  Also Orihime might welcome not having to go to the market as soon as she gets home”

    At this Matsumoto smiles, she would be able to shop.  Noticing the smile Hitsugaya reminds her that this isn't a pleasure jaunt.

    “Remember we are here because of a Hollow not one of your expeditions.”

    “Yes Taicho.  Now about that restaurant, there's a good one over by the train station that may be open.  I tried it the last time I was here during my time off.”

    “Let's go then I’m hungry.”

 

    Walking to the restaurant Toushirou finds it a pleasant little place that served American and other types of foreign foods.  The only downside, is when their seated the server brings him colored pencils and an activity book for while they wait.  There are exactly thirteen pages in the little book so as revenge he begins to turn them into intricate origami replicas of the Gotei's flowers.

    Amazed at his work the server soon takes their order.  Matsumoto orders crepes and an omelet, while he ordered the 'loaded' breakfast burrito.  After the server leaves Matsumoto notices him folding 6th divisions camellia flower and asks what he's doing.

    “Taicho..? What are those for?” asks Matsumoto curiously.

    “There were exactly thirteen sheets so I’m amusing myself with the 'activity book' the server gave me.  If she had asked I would have said no thank you, but she assumed I was actually the age I look so brought the things automatically.” Hitsugaya respond more than a little bitterly.

 

    With that he goes back to folding the flowers and has two more of them done by the time the meal arrives.  Placing them carefully aside he looks at what a burrito was.  It seemed to be made with a thin flat-bread wrapped around a filling, then covered in a sauce and cheese.  At least he knew how to use the fork set on the table.  Digging in he finds it full of eggs, sausage and some other things he didn't recognize.  They also order coffee, something Urahara had introduced them to.

  
  


    Paying the bill the two of them head for the market.  Most of what they pick up is stuff that won't go bad if they leave it for Orihime.  They also pick up some fresh stuff for the next couple of days.  When they return Matsumoto realizes they'd forgotten a couple of things.  Hitsugaya waves her on saying that she can go back, he was going to stay there and watch some television.

 

    Returning about an hour later Matsumoto finds Toushirou curled up on the couch asleep.  Getting a pillow and blanket from Orihime's bedroom she tucks her small taicho in and leaves to organize everyone else for that night’s possible attack.

  
  


    


	6. Chapter 6

Wages of Sin

 

Chapter Five

 

Sun had set a couple of hours ago and it was nearing midnight, people were beginning to wonder if it would even show up that night. When suddenly everyone's soul pager goes off. A powerful Hollow had just shown up, hoping it was the one they were after everyone shun-po's to the location. The first to reach the location are Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

 

Seeing the Hollow for the first time they realize not it's not a Menos, but that it's one of the rare, naturally occurring Arancarr.  Immediately they call for the limit release.

 

           "This is 10th Division; Fukutaicho Matsumoto Rangiku, we need limit release. The Hollow is much more powerful than expected."

         "10th Division, please stand by we are waiting for authorization it should come momentarily. A few moments later Matsumoto hears the 12th division person on the other side give the go ahead. "... Fukutaicho you now have limit release."

 

      "Thank you... Matsumoto out."

 

Looking up she notices that her taicho is fighting a little stiffly. Suddenly the Hollow lashes out with claws and seemingly rakes the young taicho from shoulder to hip. Matsumoto rushes to catch him, but ends up with an ice clone he had made. To try and assist Matsumoto releases her own Zanpakuto Haineko.

 

      "...Growl Haineko"

 

From the hilt of Matsumoto's sword the blade seems to dissolve into millions of particles. The particles begin to flow around the Hollow at Matsumoto's command, attacking it. Haineko seems to do little more than distract the Hollow, though this does allow Hitsugaya to use another one of Hyourinmaru's attacks, Ryuusenka.

 

Much to his surprise though, when he shatters the ice the Hollow inside seems nothing more than scratched. Next he tries one of his one of his other attacks, but has to abort when the Hollow makes an attack of his own. Reaching out it grabs the young taicho and begins to squeeze, it's elongated claws leaving long gouges down Hitsugaya's back. Using Haineko again Matsumoto gets the creature to let go.

 

Reorienting himself, barely, Hitsugaya tries to end the fight, before the Hollow can attack again by using Sennen Hyourou. He needed the Hollow distracted though so he could set it up the columns.

 

It was also getting hard to breath, that last attack must have cracked some ribs, Hitsugaya thinks to himself  This will have to work, there were only five petals left...

 

Knowing he was going to need Matsumoto's help he calls out to his fukutaicho.

 

        "...Matsumoto...can you?..."

        "I'll keep it busy as long as you need Taicho. Are you alright?"

       "F-fine...I...think..."

 

Looking at her taicho, she ignores the fact that he'd just lied to her. They needed to stop it, fast. Where was everyone else they should have been there almost right after the two of them had shown up.

 

The pillars were starting to form so Matsumoto uses Haineko to keep the attention of the Hollow on her rather than Hitsugaya. Having formed the pillars around the monster, Hitsugaya twists his wrist as if turning some giant key. The pillars then begin to contract around the Hollow to try and crush it. At the last minute It's outsized claws slash through the wall of ice shattering it.

 

Again the Hollow makes a grab for Hitsugaya. this time he blocks one of the sets of claws, and almost dodges the others.  Two more petals had fallen, there was only one more attack he could try. If it didn't work...

 

Trying to disentangle himself from the Hollow, Hitsugaya mostly dodges several attacks driving it back with Guncho Tsurara. This doesn't do more than irritate the Hollow, but they get it far enough away that he wouldn't be caught in his own attack. This would probably be it if the others didn't show up soon. It was worse than his fight with Halibel at least then they had been on even footing

 

taking another step back Toushirou shouts to the heavens as the final petals begin to crumble "... HYOUTEN HYAKKASOU!"

 

From the overcast sky what look like petals of ice begin to fall, as each one lands a perfect blossom of ice forms. Within moments Hollow is completely covered in the blossoms. Encased in the ice the Hollow futilely tries to struggle free. Soon the final petal falls and Toushirou crosses his fingers, a gesture learned from Karin years ago.  Would this final attack be enough or would the battle be lost because no one else was there yet.

 

Reaching out Hitsugaya tries to find the others. To his relief they seemed to be approaching rapidly. This relief is short lived though because just as he finds the others the Hollow breaks out of the ice. Returning his attention to the fight at hand, Hitsugaya tries to face down the Hollow without his Ban-Kai. Being smaller for once was an advantage, he could out speed it a bit for now, he hoped.

 

Soon at the end of his energy the Hollow lands several blows Hitsugaya is unable to block. Just as Madarame and Ayasegawa arrive they see the young taicho swatted down the block and into a building. In a flash Ayasegawa moves to catch the limp body of their group leader. Placing Hitsugaya gently on the sidewalk they sees Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.

 

Waving them down he notices that Rukia is still in her gigai. He raises eyebrow in curiosity, but Rukia just shakes her head. With half an eye on the Hollow, Matsumoto comes down to the rest of the group. Not wanting to leave it alone to get away she tells Rukia that she shouldn't have come in her gigai, but now that she was here they needed someone to guard Hitsugaya. Matsumoto warns her to only use Kido because the thing seemed immune to ice based Zanpakuto, even ice based Ban-Kai.  Nodding reluctantly Rukia takes up a position over the unconscious body of Hitsugaya while the rest turn to fight the Hollow

 

Ichigo and the rest begin to surround the Hollow. Taking up positions to support each other they soon realize that shikai would not be enough. Reaching deep inside themselves Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku summon forth their Ban-Kai. "...Tensa Zangetsu ….Hihio Zabimaru ….Ryuumon Houzukimaru." from around the three of them power briefly swells then settles. A phantom wind flutters around Ichigo while a bone serpent curls around Renji, and Ikkaku begins to awaken the dragon crest on his weapon.

 

The fight slowly starts turning their direction, but even with three of them using their Ban-Kai they can't completely tip the scales.  It continues though, none of the Shinigami making any more progress.  It seemed that if something didn’t happen soon even three taicho class Shinigami might not be enough.  Would the still under strength Gotei be able to handle loosing this many high ranking people.

 

         Suddenly they hear a whisper, and a green light flares from Ayasegawa's Zanpakuto. Rather than the five curved blades it usually had there was five glowing tentacles of of reiatsu. As the rest watch, the tentacles reach out and entangle the Hollow's arms and legs. Disturbed at the change in the Zanpakuto it takes a split second for them to come at the Hollow again.

 

While it struggles futilely against Ayasegawa, the others come at it simultaneously. Matsumoto blinds it with Haineko while the others strike with their attacks. They manage to time it so the three strike as one, and finally destroy the Hollow.

 

Going back to where they had left Hitsugaya and Rukia, they find that Rukia had managed to keep him barely alive while they'd fought. They are able to take the time to get his gigai which stabilizes him a little further. While they need to get him some kind of attention they knew that they wouldn't be able to take him to Karakura Hospital. A person who looked like a child that was that badly beaten would cause too many questions.  Forgetting Tessai's abilities completely, Ichigo suggests that they take Hitsugaya back to his dad's clinic.  

 

Using shun-po they rush to the clinic. It was past two in the morning but Ichigo is able to wake his father. He was even able to wake his sisters who were home on break. They quickly get to work, but Hitsugaya's injuries are severe. As well as the obvious cuts and bruises Hitsugaya's lung collapses while they work on him, due to several broken ribs. They manage to get most of the deeper injuries, like the lung. Some of them though are so severe that even as Isshin does his best, it still isn't quite enough to ensure Hitsugaya's survival

 

Ichigo and the rest wish Orihime were there, but even if they called her she wouldn't be able to return until the end of the week at best. Rukia brings up the question of whether or not a member of fourth squad should be called in

 

          " If only Orihime were here Shun-Shun Rika would be able to heal him in a matter of an hour or two" sighs Ichigo. Around him a couple of the others nod their heads.

         "But she's not," answers Rukia impotently, "we have to do something now not wish for something we can't have. What about calling in a member of 4th division? Or someone who is better at that type of Kido? We can't take him to Soul Society, but why not bring someone here?"

 

Feeling ashamed that she didn't think of that Matsumoto begins dialing anyone she could think of Izuru, Isane, Yasochika, Hanataro. Even belatedly calling Urahara Shoten.  After a while she hangs up in despair. Normally there should have also been someone waiting for things like this, but they seemed to have fallen asleep too. Looking at the rest of the group Matsumoto just shakes her head and tries not to weep.

 

When Isshin finishes about an hour later Renji and Ichigo carefully move Toushirou to one of the private rooms in the clinic side of the house. Everyone seems to want to sit in vigil around the young Taicho but Karin shoos them all out stating that they weren't fit for company, as well as the fact that the room was too small for all of them. Leaving reluctantly, Karin promises them she'll sit and watch to make sure nothing happens until someone could be roused in the morning

 

The two Kurosaki's and two Kuchiki's go back to the other side of the house, while everyone else leaves the clinic. Renji takes a good look at Matsumoto and offers her a corner of Urahara Shoten. Kisuke and Yoruichi would understand if they even cared. Renji also knew where Urahara hid the good sake.

 

***

 

       Ayasegawa was nervous as they made their way back to Mizuho's, he had never released the true form of his Zanpakuto around anyone except once.  Hisagi had never mentioned it to anyone else.  What would his own best friend think of the fact that his was really a Kido blade.

 

        "Ikkaku, are you....?" asks Ayasegawa.

        "Am I what?" Asks Ikkaku tiredly,  "angry? tired? about to hurt you because you lied to me?  You kept this from me this why?"

       "Because I was ashamed. "  answers Ayasegawa,  bowing his head.   " I thought that if anyone else, especially you, knew that he was a Kido blade I would be at least, forced out of the Division. "

         " I ought to pound you into the ground and leave you there, but even Ichigo is noticing something is starting.  I don't know what that  means, but I do know that we are going to be in the middle of that  something.  That you broke whatever rule you had means you know it too. Also never lie to me again like that. "

 

       With a burst of speed Ikkaku shun-po's away from his partner, and heads to Mizuho's.  

   


	7. Chapter 7

Wages of Sin

Chapter Six

 

While Karin kept her vigil over Hitsugaya, Madarame Ikkaku was sleepless for a completely different reason. He ached from head to toe, but that wasn't unusual after one of his fights. What kept him awake was the fact that the impossible had occurred, twice.

 

There had always been this jealousy he'd had of his Taicho. Yachiru Kusajishi may have been the most annoying pain in the ass alive, but the relationship she had with Zaraki was something he'd wanted. He and Yumichika had been friends for a hundred and some years but as close as they were, there were still boundaries they didn't cross.

 

Most of Soul Society probably thought that he and Ayasegawa were lovers. Because of their rank and squad nobody would say anything to their faces about it though. It had never been true and if they'd bothered to ask both he and Ayasegawa would set anyone straight.

 

He had been with Mizuho for just over nine years, he thought he had known that it could never be more than physical. He was a ranked Shinigami and she was human, that would always be a boundary between them. Somehow though there was more now, with this child they could be some sort of family.

 

Shaking his head sadly Ikkaku realizes that not only did he not care about Ayasegawa, now would also be a chance for other problems. If they even cared, Central 46 might not look too kindly on this situation. He didn't even want to think about what they could do to either of them.

 

Shaking his head again he knew he was thinking too much. He also knew that if any of this got out and Central 46 didn't do something to him his reputation would be in shreds. Rather than the big bad fighter who was ranked highest in Zaraki's squad he would be marked as soft. He would just have to beat heads in then, if it came to that. Reaching out for Mizuho he finally falls asleep with a small smile on his face.

 

***

 

Trying not to fuss with Toushirou as he lay sleeping fitfully Karin hears a quiet tap on the window glass. Going to the window she sees Urahara-san, that friend if Ichi-nii's who runs the shop Yuzu always went to. He motions for her to open the window, it was May so it was warm enough Toushirou wouldn't catch a chill. As soon as the window opens Urahara crawls in and motions for her to close the window. Walking over to the bed he looks Hitsugaya over.

 

Turning to look speculatively at Karin, Urahara seems to like what he sees.

    "Do you want to help him?" asks Urahara quietly, "you could you know. I could show you how."

    Looking up Karin just stares, she could help Toushirou?

    "How, he needs healing not just medicine." replies Karin.

    "You could heal him Karin-chan. You are at least as strong as your brother. You have the will and the strength I have the knowledge. I may not know the higher Kido but even a lesser Kido will work."

    "But I'm just a normal human. Ichi-nii got his powers from Rukia-san. I don't have special powers. The Karakura super heroes was a stunt."

    " Isshin never told you anything did he?"

    "That old goat. Why would he have something to tell me?"

    To that Urahara just shakes his head. She had as much potential as Ichigo had started with. Couldn't she feel it? He knew she'd been able to at least interact with spirits for years.

    "If you trust me we can heal Hitsugaya Taicho. The powers Ichigo has are his own and you have the potential to have those same powers."

    "Potential? Does this mean I would become a Shinigami?"

    "Good question does it matter one way or another?"  

Whispering more to herself than Urahara she answers, "he won't last if he isn't healed soon. He might not even last tonight if I don't help him. I love him you know."

 

    Keeping the last bit to himself, he walks over to where Karin is standing and lifts his cane. Karin takes a quick look at it, but before she can do anything more he taps her forehead with it. At the moment of contact Karin has an odd feeling of separation. She's standing both near Urahara as well as collapsed on the floor a heavy chain seemed to connect the two Karin's. It was hard to breath at the beginning, but a few moments later she was breathing normally again.

 

    While she gets used to being in spirit form Urahara props her physical body back in the chair. When she's ready he begins to show her some of the basic healing techniques he'd had to learn so many years ago.

    "Karin-chan, we need to start if you're ready."

    "Do you think this will really work Urahara-san?"

    "Of course, now I won't teach you any actual Kido spells but a technique where you focus your reiatsu into making his body remember what it was like when he was healthy."

    "Spells, why can't you teach me those?"

    "It would take too much time to learn and you would have to become a full Shinigami. Now picture a warm light around your hands. Place your hands over Hitsugaya Taicho, and imagine the light flowing into him. Also imagine that whatever the light touches repairs itself."

 

    Concentrating on gathering the energy she soon quits noticing Urahara or anything other than the task at hand. Since Ichigo wasn't gonna follow the old man she decided she would. The classes in anatomy were helping now, she could clearly picture what the bones and tissues should look like.

 

    It wasn't a fast task though, time crept by as she set the bones of his ribs. It was easier to work on the internal injuries, but they were more extensive. An hour after true dawn lit the sky the last of the major injuries and several minor ones had been healed. At the end of her energy Karin collapses back into her body. Barely awake she lets Urahara out then passes out leaning against Toushirou's bed.

  
  


***

 

    Karin had a crick in her neck, and someone was playing with her hair. Stretching awake she sees Toushirou trying to sit up in bed. He didn't look like he would be fighting Hollows in the next ten minutes, but he also wasn't about to die either. There was no color in his cheeks as he sits up, but he manages to do it with no help. Looking sheepish Toushirou tells Karin that he needs to relieve himself.

    "Karin-san can you help me with something ….delicate?"

    "Sure what do you need?"

    "I need to ...relieve myself soon or there may be an accident."

    "Can you make it to the hall with help or am I gonna need to get something"

    Toushirou ponders this for a moment. He felt as weak as milk, but he wasn't sure if he wanted Karin to watch him use a bedpan.

    "I think I can make it with help, but it will be a lot of help."

 

    Moving Hitsugaya to the edge of the bed Karin gets the two of them standing. It was hard because of their now difference in height, but Karin manages to drape Hitsugaya's arm over her shoulder. Half walking, half carrying him they manage to get to the door. Hobbling to the little bathroom down the hall Karin and Toushirou manage to get there without any major mishaps. Getting Toushirou settled Karin asks if he wants anything to eat, at his affirmative she slips out into the hall.

 

    About five minutes later Toushirou finishes and they work their way back to the room he was staying in. Propping him up in the bed Karin goes over to the kitchen to make something for the both of them to eat. While she cooks her sister Yuzu comes in and tells her that Ichigo, Rukia, and another guy had checked on Hitsugaya and the said they would be back in a few days.

 

    "Karin-chan, you're awake Ichi-nii said to tell you that he had to leave for a few days. He and Rukia-chan left with that red haired guy."

    "Abarai-kun...? Did he say where he was going?"

    "yeah him, and yeah he said he had to go see Rukia's family."

  
    Walking back with the food Karin understands that Ichigo had left for Soul Society. This worried her a little, especially since everyone had to leave. Reaching Toushirou's room she sets the tray so that both of them could eat. Eating quietly neither of them feel the need to talk. As he finishes though Toushirou begins to fall asleep, so Karin tucks him in and leaves so she could clean up for the day. Luckily she was still out of school for a week long festival, so she could check on Toushirou as often as needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Wages of Sin

Chapter Seven

  
  


    His dreams had been disturbed earlier that morning; finally waking him  a couple of hours after dawn, but  when he checked on his sister and Toushirou both were sound asleep.  He thought about waking Karin for an instant until he saw how tired she looked, Toushirou somehow looked a lot better though.  While it was hard for him, Ichigo could also sense an almost familiar reiatsu hanging around the room.

 

    Renji was supposed to stop by later that morning.  Ichigo, though, decides to call him and invite him over to breakfast.  With Hitsugaya looking better Renji would want to get his 'other' mission over and done with.  Knowing where Renji would be Ichigo dials the number for Urahara Shoten, and when the phone picks up he hears just the voice he wanted.

 

    “Urahara Shoten, Abarai Renji speaking.”

    “Renji, can you get away early and meet us here for breakfast or is Kisuke making you work?”

    “Both I guess, Urahara has me answering the phone while he and Tessai do something, but I can pawn it off on Jinta easily enough. Why not wait? I was gonna be there in a couple of hours anyway?”

    “Something happened early this morning and think that you may want to see for yourself.”

    “Give me twenty minutes or so and I'll be there.”

    “See ya then Renji.”

 

    With that they both hang up.  Ichigo tells Yuzu there will be an extra person for breakfast, then returns to his room where he sees Rukia still asleep herself.  She was usually a very neat sleeper but these last few weeks she'd been somewhat more restless.  Going over to the bed he finds Kon watching from the desk.

    “Is Nee-sama alright?”

    “Hunh, why do you ask? She didn't get hurt last night if that's what you mean.”

    “No that isn't what I mean exactly.” frustrated  Kon shakes his head.  “Nee-sama just doesn't seem to be Nee-sama.“  hopping down onto the bed Kon  lands on the pillow next to Rukia and pretends to take her temperature.  This wakes her up where upon she throws Kon across the room.

    “wha-at?” asks Rukia sleepily.

    “Kon thinks something's wrong.”

    “What would be wrong?  I'm feeling fine just not sleeping well.”

    Before Ichigo can say anything Kon responds for him. “That's the point Nee-sama;  you aren't sleeping, you barely eat and you've been kinda moody.”

 

    Hearing this Rukia is briefly upset at Kon and Ichigo.  She was well old enough to take care of herself without people making such a fuss.  It was also rather endearing though, Kon and Ichigo had noticed that she hadn't been feeling quite herself.  

 

    It had been getting harder to exit her gigai the last few weeks, last night it had been impossible.  She'd also had to hide from Ichigo the fact that it had made her sick to try.  This had never happened before and she was unsure who to speak to about it.  She wanted to speak with Urahara, but he was busy doing whatever Kyoraku Sotaicho had him doing.  Akon was out of the question as well, but maybe she could talk to Isane when they got to Soul Society. Coming out of her musings, Rukia realizes that Kon and Ichigo are watching her.  

 

    Clearing his throat Ichigo tells Rukia that Renji was going to come over for breakfast rather than later that afternoon.  Something had happened and he wanted hers and Renji's advice.

    “Ahem, Rukia... I just called Renji to have him come over.  He said he'd be here in about twenty minutes.”

    “WHAAAT!?!” yells Rukia, “why did you do that?”

    “I wanted to speak to both of you together as fast as possible,” Ichigo replies.  “Something's happened to Toushirou.- ”

    “Is Hitsugaya Taicho-?”

    “He's fine. That's the thing I want to talk about.  The gist is now he's fine when last night he could have died at any moment”

    “Someone healed him? Who?”

    Ichigo just shakes his head. “later when Renji gets here hopefully the reiatsu won't have faded completely.”

    “ Nee-sama...”

    “ What Kon?”

    “Be safe nee-sama.”

 

    Rukia dresses quickly so that when Renji got there she'd be ready.  Yuzu was also cooking breakfast,  whatever it was smelled a little off.  She didn't precisely feel sick, but she wasn't sure how much she'd be able to eat.

* * *

 

    Just as Yuzu gets breakfast on the table Renji pokes his head through Ichigo's front door and announces himself.  Shaking his head in disgust Ichigo invites him in and to sit down.  Once everyone but Karin, who was still asleep, had sat down Yuzu makes sure they all have breakfast.  Rukia manages the soup and rice, but picks at the rest of her plate.  Ichigo notices this and thinks back to what Kon had said earlier about Rukia not eating enough.   

 

    Once they’re done  with breakfast Ichigo takes the other two over to the clinic side of the house.  Moving quietly the three of them enter Hitsugaya's room.  Neither Toushirou nor Karin had moved since the last time, but the reiatsu he'd felt had faded past the point he could sense, the other two could still sense it though.  

    “Someone was here Ichigo.” whispers Rukia  “Someone close to you I’d guess”

    “Close to me?” Ichigo whispers back

    “Like a family member.” with that she looks over at Karin.  “Was it your father maybe?”

    Before Ichigo can answer Renji gets an abstracted look on his face “no this has a female flavor to it.  Also it's both professional  and hesitant at the same time, and if it had been his dad why not use Kido right  off the bat.  It was obvious how badly Toushirou was injured”

    “Karin?” Ichigo says astonished “how?”

    “Do either of us look like we study this sort of thing?” Renji answers hoarsely.

    Placing a hand on Renji's shoulder to calm him.  “She may have just done it spontaneously or more likely she had someone help her.” says Rukia  answering Ichigo, “Hitsugaya Taicho is going to live so does it really matter.”

    “Hmmm... “ responds moodily Ichigo, “I guess not”

 

* * *

  
  


    With the Hollow taken care of and Hitsugaya going to pull through Renji realizes that he wants to get the other “mission”  over with as soon as he could talk the others into leaving.  While the thought of handing Rukia over to Central 46 again left him cold, he was glad they'd sent him rather than someone else.  She was an excellent Shinigami, worth the rank that she had earned after Aizen's defeat.  

 

    Why was it both times Rukia ended up in trouble Ichigo was in the middle of it.  He'd mostly gotten over the fact that she preferred Ichigo, but sometimes it was like a sore tooth.  Why a human?  Of all the people she could have loved it had to be a human.  That wasn't fair though and he knew it Ichigo would make a damn fine Shinigami when he finally entered Soul Society.  Maybe this time things would be different.

 

* * *

  
  


    By noon they had contacted everyone about what had happened to Hitsugaya.  Rangiku and Ikkaku agree to keep patrolling for a bit at least until Hitsugaya was up or Ichigo returned.  Ichigo had insisted on coming too when Renji and Rukia returned to Soul Society.  Finally it was time to leave, they check on Toushirou and Karin one last time.  They were both still sleeping peacefully.  Ichigo switches places with Kon with a minimal amount of fuss, but as Rukia tries to exit her gigai things go wrong.

 

    It was as if something was tying her to the gigai.  It was also even harder than it had been last night.  As a test she tries to leave the gigai with Chappy.  She swallows the soul candy and immediately gags on it.  Spitting out the candy Rukia suddenly feels sick to her stomach.  Kon manages to get her Ichigo's  garbage can just in time.  While she gets violently ill Ichigo and Renji try to do what they can.  Going to the bathroom Ichigo gets her a damp cloth, and Renji gets on Rukia's soul pager to contact Fourth Division.

   

    “ This is the main aide station is there an emergency?”

    “ This is Abarai Fukutaicho calling from the mortal world.  Kuchiki Fukutaicho is having a problem, she is unable to exit her gigai and trying has made her extremely ill.”

    “Would you like to be transferred to Twelfth Division?  Gigai problems are their department.”

    “Rukia is throwing up her toenails right now, isn't that your department?”

    “Actually no Abarai Fukutaicho, you can bring her to the aide station we will look at her though.  One Shinigami, even a fukutaicho, is not what we'd send a person out to the mortal world for.”

    “Please, Rukia has never been sick like this before, and anyway  last night Hitsugaya Taicho was injured and is still in a private medical clinic.”

    “Will he heal naturally or will he need attention?”

    “No thanks to you, someone already used Kido to heal the major injuries and the rest will heal naturally”

    “Bring her to the Senkai Gate at the main aide station and we will have the duty nurse look at her.  As to Hitsugaya Taicho the clinic he is at will be compensated for his care by his Division.”

    “Thanks I guess, we'll see you in a bit then”

 

    Using the wash cloth, Ichigo,  looks at Rukia.  She was done vomiting for now, but looked like hell warmed over.  He should know, they'd been there.  Helping Rukia up he tells them that they have to go to Fourth Divisions aide station.  They could either use Urahara's special gate or if Renji could get them there, a normal gate.

   

    They still had to leave from Urahara Shoten, Renji had to store his gigai there.  The three of them decide to have Renji summon the gate.  Standing in Urahara's front yard Renji plunges Zabimaru into the air as if using a giant key.  Turning his wrist, a set of doors open in front of them.  The hell butterflies emerge but when Rukia tries to enter she is stopped at the threshold.  Deciding they would try to use Urahara’s gate they try to find him in the shop.  Jinta tells them that Urahara had left for the next day or so with Tessai, just before they'd arrived.

 

      

 

     

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't beta read so if there are mistakes... kudos, complaints, and honest critiques welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Wages of Sin   
Chapter Eight 

Rukia was stopped from making the trip from the Mortal World to the Seireitei for some reason; and Urahara was away from the store for the moment. Calling 4th Division again, they finally get someone to show up in the Mortal World. About forty-five minutes later they are met there by a familiar face. Rather than a random member of 4th Division; the three of them are met by their friend Hanataro. He takes one look at them and realizes that whatever had made Abarai call the Division not once, but twice, wasn't something frivolous.

"Abarai Fukutaicho... Kuchiki Fukutaicho... over here," Hanataro calls as he waves his hand. "I was sent to see you... is Rukia-san alright?"  
"No Yamada-san she isn't. Something went wrong when she tried to exit her gigai. Not only could she not do it; it made her violently ill...." Renji starts.  
"I can speak for myself," Rukia scolds lightly. Turning back to Hanataro she explains everything to him quickly. "Up until today I was able to leave my gigai, but it was getting harder and harder. Today it was impossible, and I got extremely sick to my stomach when I tried. We came to you rather than Urahara-san or Kurotsuchi Taicho, because I didn't think it was a gigai problem. Though it did start a couple of weeks after I received my new gigai." 

Leading them back into Urahara Shoten, he asks Rukia to make herself comfortable in one of the spare bedrooms there. After asking a few questions he realizes that whatever the problem was it wasn't just spiritual, or just physical. Taking a different tack he begins to examine her reiatsu, as well as the gigai. 

The flow of reiatsu seemed smooth until it reaches her lower abdomen; where it hiccups and eddies, then is fine the rest of the way down. It was curious, he had never seen anything exactly like this before. If he didn't know better - the only time he'd seen anything similar was a long time ago. He would have to speak with an expert about this. Until then he would suggest that Rukia stay at the main aide station.   
"Rukia-san, if you don't mind I think we should keep you at the Aide Station for a few days. Nothing is obviously wrong with the gigai. That's the problem, no spirit glue or any other reason why Chappy shouldn't have worked, but there is a problem with you reiatsu. I don't really have an idea yet of what is causing it...."  
Rukia stops him and thinks for a moment, "Alright, if you think I need to. I don't feel sick at the moment, but if you want to speak with someone like Isane-san about this..."  
"I do, if something is truly wrong with you then we need to find out how this happened. I can't quite figure out what the cause of the gigai problem is at the moment. Let me call 12th Division and get someone to stabilize the Dangai."

Calling 12th Division, Hanataro asks if he could get someone to stabilize the flow of the Dangai so that he could get someone to the Seireitei without a chance of running into the cleaner. Once they get the go ahead; He begins to open the Senkai gate. Everything is fine until they count the number of hell butterflies that exit the gate. For some reason there wasn't enough of them again. At first Hanataro figures it's just Ichigo missing one; until Rukia mentions that he does create one. 

Shutting down the gate Hanataro calls 12th Division back to speak with a specialist about this. Getting Akon, Hanataro mentions the lack of a butterfly. Akon says he'll send the specialist they need as soon as he can. He tells him that it may take some time. 

A relatively short time later the gate from the Seireitei opens and Hanataro's friend Rin trips and falls through it, followed behind by one of his inventions. Standing up Rin walks to the group waiting for him. When he gets there he greets the rest of the group. 

"Konichi-wa everyone, Akon-sama told me that you have a problem with getting Rukia Fukutaicho to the Seireitei." Rin says "He sent me to help you figure this out." 

Grabbing his friend, Hanataro pulls him away from the group. As soon as they're far enough away he tells Rin everything he knows, so far, including the fact that he'd found an interesting ripple in Rukia's reiatsu. Rin just smiles and pats the machine that was still following him, saying he'd come prepared for something like that. Walking back to the group, he begins to ask Rukia some of the same questions Hanataro had.

As he talks with them he begins to fiddle with the machine he had brought with him. Watching it closely he realizes that whatever was wrong with Rukia did have to do with the ripples in her reiatsu. Flipping a couple more switches he sets it to a different scan mode. It begins to chatter madly as it reaches her lower abdomen. Somehow a smaller spirit was attached to her there.

Blanching, Rin double checks the results. Getting the same thing a second time, he tells the four of them that they may have a problem.   
"Ichigo-san, Hanataro-san, Abarai Fukutaicho, Kuchiki Fukutaicho; we may have a huge problem. The reason Kuchiki Fukutaicho can't leave the gigai is because another spiritual pressure is acting like spirit glue. Tying her to it for the moment."  
"Does that mean..?" Asks Rukia.   
" I don't know what it means. If Urahara-san, or Isane Taicho were here then maybe..."  
" What about old goat face," asks Ichigo, "he's a doctor used to dealing with Shinigami. Or heck we could ask Ishida's dad, he runs the main hospital here in town. "  
"I think I would rather deal with your dad, than a big hospital. If I am that. Please Ichigo?" Rukia pleads.   
"Okay, back to the clinic everyone. " Ichigo sighs. 

***

Arriving back at the clinic, they find Isshin cleaning up after another patient. When they start to talk to him he asks if it can wait, until he gets a good look at them. Rukia and Ichigo both look more than slightly nervous.   
"Dad we need to talk to you about something. Can you talk now?” asks Ichigo.   
“Can it wait..?. No I see it can't. Let me file these papers for later and then we can talk.” Isshin finishes quickly and then turns to his son and new daughter-in-law. “What's the problem?”  
“Rin and Hanataro found a ripple in Rukia's reiatsu, we need to find out why. Rin says that another spirit is tying Rukia to the gigai she's using. "   
"So the group of you think she might be pregnant? If that's the case I can't help you here, but Ryuuken still owes me a couple of favors.”   
“Administrator Ishida? We wanted to avoid going to the main hospital by coming here. Why can't you help us anyway?” Ichigo asks.   
"Simple enough, this clinic mostly does first aid and triage. Hitsugaya Taicho was a special case inasmuch as taking care of things. Ryuuken has the labs I don't; as well as he could probably find Rukia the kind of doctor she needs. We slip you in, do the tests and slip out. Only the group of us will know you were there.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Wages of Sin**

**Chapter Nine**

  
  
  


The rest of the Shinigami needed to meet to plan the next few days.  Hitsugaya was mostly out of the woods, but he wouldn't be fighting any time soon.  Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo were out of the picture at the moment; trying to figure out a problem of Rukia’s  So that left Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika to guard the city.  There was Aramaki, whom Ikkaku and Yumichika worked with; but they weren't sure if he could handle the situation alone if something large or powerful turned up and the others were still busy.

 

They would meet at Urahara Shoten.  Urahara probably had information for them any way. Yoruichi kept tabs on things as a matter of course, what she knew, Urahara would eventually know as well.  

 

The group theoretically staying behind in Karakura Town arrives about thirty minutes after the other group leaves.  Jinta invites them in so they can speak with Yoruichi; she had actually been out earlier that morning to scout the area.  It seemed that everything was quiet for the moment, but she wasn’t sure this wasn't the quiet before the storm.  This was the third time the backup squad had been called to the mortal world in less than eight weeks.  Up until that day Rukia had also been spending more time in the mortal world than at her duties as fukutaicho.

 

Nothing seemed to be out of order at the moment.  According to Yoruichi this wasn't more of a mass attack, or a buildup of any sort yet.  The more or less peaceful time they've had for the last several years was still intact.  The fact that half the team including the leader, was out somehow, meant they would have to be more careful if it ended up she was wrong.

 

She and Kisuke, when he returned, would keep watch for the first couple of days.  Matsumoto would want to spend them with her taicho and Ikkaku would need a few days for his injuries to heal somewhat.  If things went south again, they would call on Aramaki as well as probably being able to get Yasutora and Uryu to help as well.  At that moment they all hear a knock on the door.  Going to open it they find not only the three they'd just been talking about but also Kon and Keigo as well.

 

Bringing the others up to speed was easy and quickly done.  One thing that is brought up is that the Vaizards should be brought in on this.  Most of the time the ones left kept out of what was going on, but even if they didn't help they should know.  Going off separate directions Uryu and Chad remember that Orihime and Tatsuki  should be back in a few days.    

  
  


***

  
  


Mizuho was nervous about what had happened the night before.  Ikkaku had been as badly injured when they'd first met.  To him and his friend Ayasegawa every fight was a matter of life and death.  She knew she worried over nothing.  Ikkaku had told her that the first time his partner had started planning for his funeral,  this time he hadn't had to do that. 

 

Laughing to herself she shakes her head. Ikkaku had promised that he would rest quietly for the next few days.  It wouldn't be quiet, he'd bitch and whine, but she knew he'd do it.  Ayasegawa had even said that if Ikkaku didn't rest he would get one of Tessai's patent medications to make him rest.  He could take as long as he needed, their friend Matsumoto had said she could handle it if anything came up.  She was barely injured and it would also keep her mind off of how badly injured the boy Toushirou was.

 

At that moment Ikkaku and Yumichika call to say they are on the way back.  She'd called her boss and had been able to get a couple of days off herself, so she could mother Ikkaku all she wanted until Monday.  Then she would have to go back.  She hoped that Toushirou would be okay, all they would tell her was that he had been very badly injured in the fight.

 

 

***

  
  


For only the second time in over a hundred years Matsumoto Rangiku did not know what to think.  Last night with Renji's help she'd drank herself stupid not knowing if Toushirou Hitsugaya would live or die.  This morning while she nursed her hang-over Renji calls and tells her that while Hitsugaya was still badly wounded, he would live.  Somehow someone had gotten in and used Kido to heal his injuries, she was betting on Urahara.  No one in the group could have done it or they would have.  Dr Kurosaki was human, and neither he nor Ichigo showed any obvious ability with Kido.  

 

Wincing in pain Matsumoto realizes she's still too hungover to think about that.  She would spend time with her taicho, nurse her hang-over and let the world take care of itself for the rest of the day.  Though the first thing she was going to do was a little bit of shopping.

 

    The first place Matsumoto stops is a store that specializes in clothes for older kids.  She wanted to make sure Hitsugaya had what he needed over the next few days.  He would need pajamas, as well as day clothes for when he recovered more.  Under things were the first on the list and easiest to take care of.   Bags in a shopping basket she goes for the pajamas next.

 

It takes her about three hours to find everything she needs for Hitsugaya.  By then she feels it is time for a meal, and heads to the quiet little restaurant she'd been to before with Toushirou.  Today she was feeling American so she orders the soup of the day and something she liked called “grilled cheese”.  Getting the soup and sandwich she eats quickly suddenly deciding that she wanted to get back to the clinic.

On the way back Matsumoto runs into Yoruichi who gives her a thumbs up and that grin peculiar to her.  So far it was staying quiet but they hadn't really expected anything to happen today.  Letting herself into the clinic she goes to Toushirou's room.  He's about half asleep but wakes readily enough when he realizes she's there as well.  

 

He was still ashy pale but at least there was some sign of life in his eyes.  It takes her and Karin to help do it, but they also manage to get him into the pajamas rather than the brief gown he had been wearing.  Exhausted he drifts off to sleep while Matsumoto and Karin watch.  Karin offers her coffee, or tea if she preferred, as they head out of the room.  Declining either Matsumoto just wanted to speak with Dr Kurosaki, she owed him her personal thanks.

 

He was in his office doing what little paperwork the clinic had generated in the last few days.  Karin points it out as she heads back to the house area.  Knocking on the door Matsumoto is soon invited to enter.  Walking in to speak with Dr. Kurosaki she is surprised to see a face she hadn't seen in nearly thirty-five years.

“Dr. Kurosaki... I wanted to....Shiba Taicho?!  Is that really you?”

“Matsumoto?  I thought it was you last night, but between the hour and the fact that Toushirou-kun was so badly injured I didn't get to say anything.  So he's tenth divisions taicho now hmm?”

“Shiba-san, or should I call you Dr Kurosaki?.....”

“Kurosaki is fine, Matsumoto I haven't been Isshin Shiba since I left the Seireitei all those years ago.”

“Back to why I’m here I wanted to thank you for what you did; between you and whoever healed him.  I thought he would be a goner for sure when we brought him here.”

“And I'm glad I could have helped when I did.  It was lucky for you I chose medicine rather than something else when I became human...”

“Can I ask a personal question?  How did you come up with the name Kurosaki?”

“That Matsumoto is a long story, if you would like something I’ll tell it to you while we drink.”

     “That will be fine though I think we should stick to tea, or coffee.”

 

For the next several hours Isshin and Matsumoto catch up on what had happened and Isshin also tells her the story of how he had met and married Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu's mother.  Matsumoto is shocked over the fact that her former taicho had left the Gotei because a Hollow had attacked a human woman.  Though she also realizes again where Ichigo got his stubborn yet honorable streak from.  By the time they are done talking it's past time for dinner.

 

Since Toushirou was there and Orihime was still out of town Isshin invites Matsumoto to eat there.  Glad not to be alone, even if she was with her former boss, she accepts.   The rest of the night was as awkward as she'd feared it would be but they manage to get through it.  Before he can offer her a guest room she heads back to Orihime's to sleep.  Promising to return in the morning. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be rated M for mature.

Wages of Sin  
Chapter Ten

 

A few days later she sensed something more than heard it. A small whimper, barely audible, was coming from Toushirou who was sleeping in one of the private rooms downstairs. Crawling out of her bed so as not to disturb Yuzu in the other, she makes her way down the hall. Slipping into the room she goes to Toushirou and cradles him in her arms. Kissing him gently on the forehead, she tries to wake him from one of the nightmares he'd had nightly since the attack.  
Opening his eyes he whispers “Karin, please...”  
Immediately rather than just comfort he seemed to want something more. His eyes were shadowed, as if the spectre of death still haunted him, and he wanted something to prove he was still alive.  
“Are you sure? Is this what you really want?” she whispers back  
Was he sure? Did he really want this? All he knew was that since she had taken him into her arms things had felt right. He was also hard, very hard.  
“Yes, this is what I want. Are you willing?”  
Smiling she rearranges the two of them “This is something I've wanted for a while”  
Laying him so that his broken ribs would be supported she begins to kiss him tenderly. She also makes short work of the pajamas Matsumoto had brought him to protect his modesty. She slept in an old over-sized soccer jersey so there was very little to remove. She smiles again seeing that he was as ready as she was.  
Looking up into her eyes, he reaches up and runs his hand down her face. Bringing his head up, he kisses her deeply. He wasn't a virgin but he'd bet his last coin she was. He and Momo had done the deed a couple of times, but then it had been strange. Neither of them had really ever come away from it satisfied. The one thing he had learned though is that girls seemed to like certain things.  
Running his hand down her side he scratches her lightly, after doing this he hears a muffled squeak. Emboldened he begins to kiss her again, and takes one of her breasts in his hands. With his thumb he causes her nipple to harden. This elicits a moan of pleasure and a whispered request for more. Going for her other breast he pauses a moment as she runs her hand gently up and down his erection.  
With a wicked grin she places herself over him whispering, “Let me do all the work”.  
Lowering herself she slides onto him as if they had been made for each other. He was a little disappointed at first there was no resistance, but realized that it was probably all the sports she played. She’d been in soccer leagues as long as he had known her.

Moving slowly she raises and then lowers herself causing friction and a feeling he'd never had with Hinamori. He also couldn't let her truly do all the work. Without thought he begins to move in the rhythm she had set. Both were mindful of his injuries, but it was as if they were moving to a rhythm older than time itself. Of its own account the rhythm soon speeds faster and faster, until both of them are soaked with sweat.  
Between the two of them something seems to build stronger and stronger; tighter and tighter. Until at the point where neither could stand it anymore something snaps. It was like the release of a broken string wound too tight; or the snap of a dislocated joint returning to place. It was as if for one perfect second there was nothing but the two of them.  
After that they catch their breath with Karin leaning on her elbows as to not put more pressure on Toushirou's ribs.  
“Well....” Karin whispers shakily “that was....”  
“....Definitely an experience” Toushirou added quietly  
Before much else could be said Toushirou starts to cough. Karin rolls off and helps prop him up until the coughing stops. Kissing him quietly Karin goes back to holding him until both of them fall asleep.

The next morning Karin wakes finding herself in the wrong bedroom. She also finds herself next to the still naked form of Hitsugaya Toushirou. Waking him she helps get him dressed, then dresses herself, before anyone can see them. She is also surprised that there didn’t seem to be any blood on either of them. Her health teachers had always said there would be the first time, she was grateful though because that meant there was nothing to clean up.  
“Hey,” Karin whispers to the still sleepy Toushirou “I gotta go now, but I’ll ‘visit’ you before I leave. I have head back to the university for the week. ”  
All she gets from him is a mumble, and him taking her hand and kissing it. Sneaking down the hall she manages to get back to the room she still shared with Yuzu. Just after she crawls into the bed Yuzu rouses and notices she’s awake.  
“Good morning, Karin” Yuzu says pushing away the blankets.  
“’morning Yuzu” Karin replies then asks, “Did you hear anything last night?  
Yuzu shakes her head, “no, not a thing. Did something happen?”  
“No, I just thought I’d heard something last night. Could you tell dad I'm heading back to Tokyo?”  
“Sure, are you coming back this weekend too?”  
“Yep, but I may be late since I still have things to do at the university”  
“Okay, I'll tell him.”

With that Karin gets dressed and gets ready to head back to the school. Before she leaves, she openly checks on Toushirou and when she goes to him, though still asleep, he grabs her and kisses her deeply. Still thinking of that final kiss she catches the train that will take her from Karakura Town to Tokyo. 

What exactly had she done? She had given herself willingly to Toushirou as if it had been the most natural thing to do. She had never been with anyone else, or even had a boyfriend before; Ichigo would also freak out almost as much as their dad if he found out about it. Putting it out of her mind she gets off the train at the station nearest her school. She would see Toushirou again at the end of the week since he probably wouldn't be able to return to the Seireitei until his wounds healed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine alone. Please rate and comment


	12. Chapter 12

Wages of Sin   
Chapter Eleven 

 

Karin and Yuzu had both returned to Tokyo the previous day when Isshin decides to call in a favor. Ryuuken Ishida owed him a couple still; so calling the administrator's secretary he finds out that Ryuuken’s day so far was currently free. Both Toushirou and Rukia needed more attention, than he himself could give them. They needed specialists not just a generalist. 

Calling his cell number Isshin soon gets Ryuuken on the line. He initially wants them to meet him in the secret training room, but when he finds out Toushirou can't be moved just yet he agrees to come to them. 

“Hello? " Asks the voice Isshin wanted to hear.  
“Ishida-san, I need your help on a couple of problems. “  
“What is it now Kurosaki-san, you only call if you need a favor or have new pictures of the girls. What are these problems?” asks Ishida.   
“A pair of patients that need more than I can give them. One of them looks like a kid, but has been badly beaten, and the other is my daughter-in-law who might be pregnant.” Isshin answers.   
“One of them looks like a kid?” asks Ryuuken sighing, “how old is he really? "   
“Older than we look. I'm sure that won't be a problem, will it."   
“You want me to take care of at least one Shinigami don’t you? Who is the daughter-in-law anyway, I thought Ichigo spent all his time with that….” pausing Ryuuken puts two and two together. “You made him marry Kuchiki-san didn’t you?”  
“Erm...ye-es. I had a really good reason if that helps.”  
“Sure whatever Kurosaki-san, your kid owes that Soul Society of yours so many favors what’s one more half-blood between friends. Can you get them you know where tonight?  
“Rukia yes, that wouldn’t be a problem, but I’m not sure I should move Toushirou. If someone hadn’t ‘helped him along’ the night he was brought in he probably wouldn’t have needed you to look at him.”  
“I understand, I’ll be there just before midnight tonight. Any earlier and I may not have the right people with me.”  
“Domo, Ishida-san I’ll see you tonight. Sayonara.”  
“Sayonara, Kurosaki-san”

He would treat the young man himself, but needed a particular Ob-Gyn if Kurosaki was correct and Kuchiki was pregnant. It would need to be someone who could know about and handle working with a Shinigami. He didn’t think he could trust anyone outside of the Quincies so this made the choice even more difficult.

In a flash he realizes who he could bring with him. A new doctor had just started working at Karakura General. She herself was a half-blood as well as being half Japanese, half American. Getting on the phone he tracks down Dr. Kanari, and asks her to come to his office when she has a minute.

About half an hour later a woman in her late twenties arrives in Ryuuken’s office. Nervous at being called into the Administrator’s office she still looks him in the eye. Appraising her and liking what he saw he tells her about the case he had in mind for her.

“Ah, Dr. Kanari I have a special case for you to work on if you can handle it. You will be working with a young woman who is the daughter-in-law of a friend of mine. The catch is she’s a Shinigami and so is the person who mainly cares for her.”  
“A Shinigami, Administrator? How could she need my help? I mean I’ve seen them around but they’re spirit folk.”  
“They are yes usually spirit folk but this one has had some sort of an accident and is stuck in a physical body. She also may be pregnant by my friends son. Can you be an Ob-Gyn for a Shinigami?”  
“Of course Administrator, if that is what you truly want me to do. But why me exactly? There still are some hard feelings between the two groups aren’t there?”  
“That’s exactly the reason I want you specifically Dr Kanari. Not only are you young enough to have not been part of that debacle, but old enough to be respected as a professional. Also, not many know this, but my friends’ son is also a half-blood like you.”  
“You have to be kidding me Administrator, how did that happen? I understand that occasionally we marry non-Quincies, but how was he left unnoticed by the rest of you?”  
“That is not my story to tell, but part of it does have to do with what happened several years ago with Yhwch. If you are willing, meet me at the Kurosaki Clinic right after end of shift.”   
“I’ll be there Administrator; is there anything I need to bring specifically or will the clinic have most of it?”  
“Bring anything you need for the proper tests. He wouldn’t have asked me if he could run the tests needed himself.”  
“Very well Sir, I’ll meet you there and meet this Shinigami who needs me as her doctor.”

Nodding in agreement Ryuuken watches her leave his office. Dr Kanari seemed to be just what he had been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters reactions may be a little off but I thought it worked. again comments and suggestions welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Wages of Sin  
Chapter Twelve 

 

It was official, Dr Kanari had confirmed it when she'd run some tests on her at the clinic Tuesday night. Rukia Kuchiki was pregnant with Ichigo Kurosaki's child. As far as the doctor could tell she was a little more than six weeks along. 

Renji sighs as he contemplates the report he would have to give to both his own and Rukia's immediate superiors. If Kuchiki Taicho didn't completely blow a gasket, Ukitake Taicho might finally keel over at the news. At least Ichigo was going with him to the Seireitei for the initial reports. 

Crossing through the Senkai gate, the group of them head down the Dangai to the Soul Society, and then to the Main Aide Station. The very first place they had to go was to report to Kotetsu Taicho with Hanataro. He may have been ranked third seat the last several years, but he was the go to for anything that needed a certain touch. And he also happened to be one of Rukia’s closest friends. 

Reaching Kotetsu Taicho's office they knock on the door frame, dreading the report to come. After a few minutes they receive permission to enter. Walking into the office they see Isane-san behind her desk. Looking up at the group of Shinigami in front of her, she motions for them to speak. 

“Yamada-san, Kurosaki-san, Abarai Fukutaicho, Tsubokura-san, do you have the reports from the Mortal World? Was there actually something wrong with Rukia-san?” asks Kotetsu Taicho.   
“Yes Taicho, we did find a problem with Kuchiki Fukutaicho. Though we did have to speak with another specialist about it,” Hanataro answers. “ Dr Kurosaki used his influence in the mortal world to find the correct doctor for her problem.”  
“So what is her problem then Yamada-san, why would she need more than you, or at worst, Dr Kurosaki? Will it be life threatening? ”   
“We don't think so, though Kuchiki Fukutaicho is so petite we may need help...” Hanataro starts.   
" What does Kuchiki's size have to do with this? Yamada-san just say what her problem is, I won't be angry at you whatever you tell me. "   
" Sumimasen Taicho,” breaks in Ichigo, “We truly were not sure how to report this to you exactly. But as far as the doctor could tell Rukia is about six to seven weeks pregnant. Why this isn't allowing her to leave her gigai…?”  
“I can tell you exactly why Kurosaki if you'd like, later. I bet if you asked her she'd tell you that she could leave at first. Though now if she left the gigai it would be very dangerous. Do you know who the father is? ” looking pointedly at Ichigo and Renji.   
Looking everywhere but Kotetsu Taicho, Ichigo answers quietly. “Yes, we do.”

At this Isane just raises one silver eyebrow inquiringly and waits for an elaboration. Moments pass while the four of them shuffle about. Finally Ichigo squares his shoulders, sighs, and admits the truth.   
“Kotetsu Taicho,” Ichigo replies quietly still, “the child would be mine.” 

Half expecting, and half dreading just that answer Isane looks at the group of them. " Do the four of you realize what this means? " Asks Isane. " Rukia-san may only be a fukutaicho, but because of her training during the war with the Vandenreich she could be tapped to become a taicho at any point. Also while not prominent herself she is the little sister of a very prominent nobleman.”  
Turning to her third seat she asks him to get the other two people who need to know about what happened. “Hanataro please get both Ukitake and Kuchiki Taicho they need to know about this.” While he leaves to get the other two Taicho, the rest of the group wait, dreading the confrontation to come. 

After about twenty minutes, Hanataro returns with the other two Taicho. Both of them look rather confused as to why they had been summoned to the main aide station. When they see Ichigo and Renji they realize that it must have something to do with Rukia, and why Renji had been sent to the mortal world. 

Turning to the two newly arrived Taicho, Isane tells them that Renji had been given instructions to bring Rukia back with him. This didn’t happen, because something had gone wrong. To figure out what went wrong first they, then 12th Division were called to the mortal world.   
“Taicho,” Isane starts, “I found out what was wrong with Kuchiki-san This is something that must be kept quiet until whatever happens has been decided. The reason Kuchiki-san is not here is because she was unable to leave her gigai. Yamada-san and Tsubokura-san found that a smaller spirit was tying her to the gigai.”  
“You mean she's….?”asks Ukitake curiously.   
“Yes, they confirmed it with a human specialist a couple days ago. Kuchiki-san is carrying a child.”

At that moment they all hear a muffled noise at the door. Striding to the door Ukitake slides it open. Kiyone and Sentarou collapse into the room as if they'd been listening there.  
“Kiyone!...Sentarou!... I told you to stay at the barracks. Why did you follow me to the main aide station? It wasn't as if I was suddenly deathly ill.”  
“Gomenasai Taicho, when Yamada-san showed up we thought something might be seriously wrong with Rukia Why else would Nee-san send him rather than a simple butterfly.”  
“Did the two of you hear any of that?” Ukitake asks, “this is something that can not ever become general gossip. Do the two of you understand?”  
“Yes Taicho,” the two of them chime in unison.  
“We were right behind you, so we'd heard everything.” explains Sentarou “We understand, this can't get out because the baby is Ichigo's isn't it,” understanding dawning in Sentarou's eyes.  
“She's also unmarried Sentarou,” says Kiyone with her own understanding, “Central 46 wouldn't be the only ones having a problem with this would they?”  
“Kotetsu Taicho is there anything that can be done?” asks Byakuya  
Speaking up Ichigo glances at the other taicho. “ Look if you want I will marry her. We were going to talk to you about that sooner or later anyway”  
“...it's not that, Ichigo.” replies Ukitake with a strained look on his face.  
Placing a hand on the elder Taicho's arm Byakuya interrupts. “It has nothing to do with that, I know that you are willing but you are nothing more than a mere human. This theoretically could be considered a high crime.”  
At this point Renji speaks up, “You're wrong Taicho, he's more than a mere human. Would a mere human attract a hell butterfly when he came to the Seireitei? He may only be a Shinigami Dai-ko at the moment but he will be a full Shinigami eventually, and a pretty powerful one at that. ”  
The three taicho are taken aback for a moment. They had taken it for granted that he could go between the Seireitei and the mortal world at will. They had always assumed that it was because of Urahara's special Senkai gate. First to regather himself is Byakuya, who watches his fukutaicho and Ichigo standing by Kotetsu Taicho. Could it be that he was something more than they all assumed?  
“If he is not a mere human than what is he?” asks Byakuya quietly.  
“A half Shinigami Byakuya.” Ichigo answers for himself. “You may not believe it, but my father was a full Shinigami though yes my mother was human.”

Byakuya was unsure what to believe, but Ukitake Taicho had a look on his face as if he was trying to remember something he'd forgotten. It explained a lot they had taken for granted the last half dozen or so years. Especially how not once, but twice Ichigo had been able to regain Shinigami powers. While it would be satisfying to turn the offender into small chunks Byakuya knew that Ichigo was fast enough that Senbonzakura Kageyoshi still wouldn't be enough.

They continue to converse for several hours until a general plan is laid out. Since Ichigo insisted that they would have the child, it was up to the group to make sure nothing happened to draw more attention to the Mortal World. Ukitake soon leaves saying that he wanted to look at some things. About that time everyone else breaks up as well, heading for other duties. 

 

***

 

Several hours later Ichigo leaves the Main Aide Station. He needed to clear his head. Six weeks ago all he had to worry about was the random Hollow infestations, now he was a husband and soon to be a father. Should he talk with Isshin about this? Isshin was a bit of a spazz most of the time but he did know what to expect.

It wasn't yet dinner time so Ichigo wanders over to the 6th division barracks. Ikkaku was still in the mortal world so the only person he could really spar with at the moment was Renji. He needed to clear his head and the best way to do that would be exercise. Renji, seeming to have the same thought, meets him at the division's main gate. Together the two of them head for the only place they could spar and talk without other people around.

Heading for Kisuke's old training ground neither one speaks for the moment. Reaching the hall, by mutual consent both release their Zanpakuto into full Ban-Kai, Ichigo leaves off his mask though. After about an hour they'd worked themselves out enough that they aren't going full tilt. That's when Renji begins asking the questions he couldn't in front of the Taicho.

“So, it looks like you've managed to get my best friend in trouble again. What do you have to say for yourself Ichigo?” asks Renji right off. “You'd tripped some kind of red flag and now Central 46 wants to know why.”  
“Blame my dad for this one Renji,” answers Ichigo. “We were keeping things low key and under the radar. Then a few days before you guys showed up my dad walked in on us. He treats Rukia like a third daughter, overprotective as hell. So of course my dad made us 'do it right'.”  
“Okay so that's how you ended up married in the mortal world. That should have been small potatoes. How did Rukia end up pregnant? That is not a small thing.”  
“The usual way I'd guess. Rukia and I have been sleeping together off and on for the last several years. Everything I’d ever heard about a gigai says that it's a construct, not a body that should be able to be fertile.”  
“...and Rukia wouldn't think about protection, because of that. ” shaking his head Renji looks at Ichigo sternly “what have we learned?”  
“That unless I want to be slowly shredded by Senbonzakura in the future I have to be the one to remember the protection Abarai Sensei .”  
“Good remember that and we won't have to kick your ass.”  
“You, kick my ass? I've fought both of you and beaten you both.”

After a while they go back to sparring silently. About one A.M. they finally wear themselves out. It was too late to try and get to the guest room Ichigo had in 13th division so Renji offers him space at 6th. Ichigo accepts gladly though when they get there he ends up on a spare futon in Renji's quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

Wages of Sin  
Chapter Thirteen

 

Mizuho had taken several days off to make sure that Ikkaku rested after the fight with the Arrancar. As she figured he would, he bitched and complained. Never quite whining, but a couple of times he came close. By the time she had to go back to work he was healed up enough from the fight that she wasn’t worried as much about him.

There had been something that Ichigo and a couple of the others had to do; so that left the team half down, but Ikkaku swore that they had everything covered if something happened. Now Ikkaku and Yumichika were watching Karakura to see if the creature had had friends. There also seemed to be something wrong between the two of them but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was. Something about Ayasegawa’s Zanpakuto, but they wouldn't say anything more about it to her. 

They had been fine just before the fight that had taken down Hitsugaya-san, but when they finally dragged themselves home there had been a lot of tension between the two of them. She hoped they got over it soon, because the tension was making her even more queasy then she already had been. Swearing as she looks at a clock, Mizuho realizes she was running late for a very important appointment. Tearing out of the house she spares a thought for Ikkaku who couldn't come with her.

 

****

 

Ikkaku and Yumichika were watching Karakura for Ichigo so that he could focus on what was happening with Rukia. For some reason no one else quite understood Central Forty-six wanted Rukia back in the Seireitei to answer questions. This also kept Ikkaku’s mind off the truth about Fuji-kujaku. It's real name was Ruri’iro-kujaku, and it was an almost pure Kido blade rather than a regular blade. 

Many purists in the Division would have had him thrown out of the division because of it. Zaraki may or may not have cared depending on how much the Kido aspect became a crutch. All he cared about was strength and how you used it. The longer he himself had to think about it, the less he seemed to care. After the fourth day of Yumichika acting like he was going to dissolve their friendship, Ikkaku had finally had enough. During a break in the patrolling he finally brings up the subject. 

“Okay, I have had enough of this Yumichika, how long have we been friends? ”   
“Over a century, why? What exactly have you had enough of? ”   
“ How much crap have we been through together in that time? ”   
“ Quite a bit. Except certain rumors about us. ”   
“ Right, now why in the name of the Soul King would I throw away that long a friendship with you just because you have a Kido blade for a Zanpakuto. Remember what I was pissed at that evening? ”   
“ Me not telling you about it. You won't tell anyone else will you? ”   
“ Not unless I need to, of course I won't go around telling everyone. Trust me Yumichika, I need you just as much as Mizuho, maybe even more, you are my best friend. Now that we've had that touching little scene, I’ll repeat what I said that night though. Lie to me again like that, and I will, bestfriend or no, kill you.”  
“Sure Ikkaku.” Yumichika says smiling faintly. 

With the air between them cleared up, Ikkaku begins thinking about Mizuho. That day she'd had an appointment with her doctor. He was slightly worried because of how sick she'd been. Hopefully they would have some advice on what to do. The morning sickness was getting even worse, not better. 

 

****

 

Walking into the office Mizuho is about five minutes late to her doctor's appointment. Smiling shyly at the receptionist, she checks herself in; almost immediately she is called back to an exam room where the nurse takes her vitals. About ten minutes after she goes back, Dr. Fujikawa enters the room. Greeting Mizuho, the doctor asks how she's been doing the last couple of weeks. She admits that it hasn't been too good. 

She knew that morning sickness could be a problem, but she wasn’t sure how bad was too bad. She was almost constantly queasy, and certain smells or tastes would make it worse. Dr. Fujikawa tells her that so far it was perfectly normal and to not worry for another few weeks; but if it lasts past the first couple weeks of the second trimester then say something again. 

“Asano-san, I apologize for being late. How have you been since your last appointment? This is your first check up isn't it.”  
“Not sure Dr. Fujikawa, the morning sickness is bad and doesn't seem to be getting better. It's not just in the morning either. It comes and goes throughout the day.”   
“Constant morning sickness can be a problem Asano-san, but as long as you're careful it shouldn't be too bad. Also if it lasts much past the halfway point then we can look at it again. I’ll give you something to calm your stomach if you’d like.”   
“Thank you Doctor, it would be appreciated. Oh and yes this is the first regular check up.”   
“Well,” says Fujikawa looking at the chart, “you’re blood pressure is a little higher than it was when you came in last. Other than that you seem healthy. What I’ll do is give you a couple of prescriptions for vitamins and the other. There really isn't much more than that. Unless you have any questions about this.”   
“Thank you again, I can't think of anything else at the moment. Though is there anything I should anticipate at my ultrasound appointment later? ”   
“I don't think so, are you going to want to know what it will be? I know it's too early to tell yet but are you hoping for something specific?”  
“Not really, I don't know whether I’d want a little girl or a boy. That may change when I can find out. I’ll just be glad right now if it’s healthy.”  
“Alright I’ll send those prescriptions to the pharmacy. Do you want to use the one here or a different one?”  
“Here will be fine I do still have the other appointment. It’s just in the other building and then I can come back.”  
“Okay Asano-san, everything is ready. On they way out remember to set up your next appointment. Other than that don’t be afraid to call if something doesn’t seem right or the medication doesn’t seem to work. I’ll see you in about six weeks. 

 

****

 

Mizuho had a few minutes between the two appointments, so didn't need to rush to the other building. Walking across the campus she heads to the medical imaging clinic. Arriving exactly on time she's called back almost before she can finish checking in. Heading back to the exam room she's asked to change into a smock and shorts. After changing, she sits in one of the rooms chairs until the technician shows up. 

She had never had something like this done before, so she wasn’t sure what to expect. Once the technician arrives in the room Mizuho is in, she explains what is going to happen. After Mizuho lies down on the exam table, the tech begins. After a while the monitor shows them the fetus, though since she was only a couple of months along it didn't look like much just yet. As they go along the technician takes several screenshots of the monitor. 

Once they were done Mizuho changes back into her street clothes, and when offered copies of the pictures they’d taken accepts them. Heading back across the campus she picks up her prescriptions, then heads home.


	15. Chapter 15

Wages of Sin  
Chapter Fourteen 

 

Karin had felt strange since her sleeping with Toushirou, it was kind of a warm glowing feeling, as if all was suddenly right with the world. At first she thought it was just the afterglow of her first time, but it didn't fade over the next day or so. She also felt energized beyond anything she'd felt before, and like the world was floating on air.

Soccer practice was a problem though. Any time the ball flew her direction, rather than going after it she would dodge out of the way. This was making her team captain, Yumiko Kanno, rather upset. Between her timidness and her general distraction practicing was becoming harder and harder. By that next Friday Kanno tells Karin to take the next week off from practice.  
“Kurosaki! Damn it pay attention,” shouts the captain, “We only have a few weeks left in the pre-season.”  
“Gomenasai Kanno-san,” replies Karin, “I'll do better.”  
“I don't doubt you'll try Kurosaki, but what has you like this? Is it something that happened over the festival break?”

Not looking her captain in the eye Karin decides to tell a little white lie. Or at least only the first part of the truth. She wouldn't tell her captain about what happened Sunday night.  
“Kind of Kanno-san, one of my brother’s friends ended up at our clinic after being nearly beaten to death.”  
“Is he alright? Will he make it or did he...”  
“No, he's made it so far. It was touch and go that first night though.”  
“Spoken like a true doctor. Since coach and I won't get any use from you ‘til the patient is back to full health, take the next week off of practice. But you had better not be this distracted when you come back.”  
“Thank you so much Kanno-san. After three weeks he should be up and about and won't distract me.”

As Karin walked away Kanno didn't really believe what had been said. While she was sure what Karin had said was true, the distraction seemed more in line with 'I got a new boyfriend' rather than 'Somebody was beaten up'. She hoped letting Karin take time off would let the shiny wear off of whatever had happened.

 

***

 

Deciding to be really bad, and take the week off of classes as well as practice Karin gets the assignments she needs from her teachers. They weren't happy but since she was trying to keep up with the work they didn't argue too much. Finally she catches the late train and heads back from Tokyo to Karakura Town. Reaching the Clinic Karin lets herself in, the only people at the house are her dad, brother, and surprisingly Rukia.

“Karin what are you doing home, shouldn't you still be at the university?” asks Isshin.  
“I was worried about how Toushirou was doing so I got my assignments, and decided to come home for the next week.”

Isshin takes this at face value, but Ichigo notices the slight blush on her cheeks when she mentions Hitsugaya.

“You didn't have to worry Karin, Orihime got home earlier today to finish whatever had been done that first night and we've been here to take good care of Toushirou. About Tuesday the old man even got Ishida's dad to take a look at him too.”  
“Is he awake or has he gone back to sleep?”  
“He was awake when I left and Orihime was just finishing up. Also the rest of the team showed up to see how he was doing, so they’re back there too.”

Karin wanders over to the clinic and the private room where Toushirou was resting. As she gets nearer she hears the voices of the other Shinigami. Reaching the door she peeks in to see everyone, Matsumoto sees her and gets a knowing look on her face. 

“Well, look who came back to check on her patient. I thought you had classes Karin-chan what are you doing checking on the taicho.” asks Matsumoto.  
“Pretty easy actually Matsumoto-san I was so distracted at what I was doing they all told me to go home and take care of it. So I came home and am making sure Toushirou-kun is recovering comfortably.”

Looking over at Toushirou she sees that he looks much better than when she had left. He was awake and looked like he was ready to leave. He actually seemed kind of grumpy and upset until he looks over Matsumoto's shoulder and sees her. His eyes actually light up and she sees a smile around his lips. Looking at his fukutaicho, he asks if they can be alone for a minute. She gives Karin a wink and gets Orihime and the rest of their team out of the room so the two of them could be alone.

“Karin-chan did you really come to see me because you were distracted or was that just something you told Matsumoto?” Toushirou asks huskily. “Your dad is a really good doctor he made sure I got the best care he could give me. I wasn't in any danger after that first night.”  
“I really couldn't concentrate on what I was doing. It wasn't so bad in class but my soccer coach said I was useless. All I could think about was the two of us, and what we did. We slept together Toushirou that was something special.”

Mentioning what they'd done seems to make Toushirou a little nervous as well as ashamed. He was the older of the two of them even if he did still look like a twelve year old most of the time. In reality he was only slightly younger than Rukia. Looking Karin in the eye he tries to apologize for what the two of them had done.  
“Karin-chan, I.... I need to tell you something. I shouldn't have... how do I say this Karin?”  
“Say what? That you regret what we did? Was I so bad that you didn't feel it? Look Toushirou I’m not the little kid with skinned knees....”  
“You're right,” interrupts Toushirou before Karin can get hysterical. “You're a beautiful young woman. I also find you sexually attractive, but you're Kurosaki's little sister. I took advantage of you and the fact that you wanted to comfort me any way you could. I'd say I’m older than your father but that would be lying. He was a taicho when I joined the Gotei”

Karin digests this for a moment. The first thought she had was that he found he attractive. Then it hits her, he'd said that her father had been a Shinigami taicho. Urahara-san had been confused that she didn't know certain things about her dad. Was this one of the things he had been referring to?

“Wait a minute, I understand most of your reasoning; but you just said the old man was not only a Shinigami but your rank as well. When did he leave? Why did he leave?”  
“As to when it was about twenty-nine years ago. Why no one figured it out until later when they met your brother. I'd actually felt slightly betrayed because he'd left without telling anyone. Just one day he was running to the Mortal World and he never came back.”  
“That explains a lot. Now as to your other complaints you didn't take advantage of me. I’m twenty-one I can make decisions on my own. I decided that I’m still in love with you and that this had been the perfect way to show you. It was something special for both of us, even if we never had sex with each other again we would have this once.”  
Toushirou chews on his lip for a moment; this was the second time he'd heard her say that she'd loved him. The first time he had been so out of it from pain and drugs that he thought he'd imagined it. Could he really have this now or should he wait? Yes in the Mortal World she was a fully grown adult who could make her own decisions, but he was also literally three times her age. In The Soul Society that wouldn’t mean much especially with the abilities she'd have…..  
“ Earth to Toushirou…” interrupts Karin, “ you were lost in thought there for a second. Still feeling guilty over what we did are you? ”  
“ No, just wondering something. Is this what you really want, or are you acting on a crush you've had for all these years. I may look like a twelve year old child, but in reality I’m over seventy-five mortal years old. I know you don't care about me being a Shinigami taicho, but can you truly handle the fact I’m old enough to be your grandfather? ” asks Toushirou bluntly. 

Gulping hard Karin is shocked by the tone of his voice. She'd never really thought about the difference in their ages. While it was a huge gap if he'd been human, how long did Shinigami actually live. She'd once overhead that Rukia was nearly one hundred and sixty years old. Ichigo was perfectly fine with that, so how could she really argue with Toushirou's age. Her parents had also always been so happy together. Drawing a deep breath, she answers his rather blunt questions.  
“ Yes, I can deal with the fact that you are that old. Loving Shinigami seems to run in the family. I don't remember much about our mother, but I do remember that the old man loved her dearly. She was younger than me when they met so, what's a few extra years between friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a minor re-edit, I forgot soccer was a fall sport. Hope this doesn't spoil the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Wages of Sin   
Chapter 15

 

The strangeness she had felt for the last couple of weeks seemed to be changing. Now she was beginning to feel a heaviness in her lower abdomen. She was also getting queasy at soccer practice, as well as being jumpy about being hit by the ball. This was making her very nervous. She was afraid she knew what the problem might be...

Thwack....  
Umph..... Karin gasps, as the ball slams into her. Dropping to her knees she begins to retch. Unable to keep her lunch down, she doubles over and begins to lose it. Several minutes later the Captain walks over to check on her. 

“Kurosaki, are you doing alright?” asks Captain Kanno.  
“I don’t know, Kanno-san,” replies Karin, “I felt fine a moment ago, but now I'm not so sure. The ball didn’t hit me that hard, did it, Captain?”  
“I hadn't thought so, but if you would like to see the team's medic Kurosaki go ahead.”  
“Thank you Captain, I think I will. See you at practice tomorrow.”

With that Karin begins to carefully stand up. Walking off the field she hears the Captain shout for her replacement.

 

 

****

 

Walking back to the Athletics building, Karin begins to think about what had just happened. Reaching the office of the physician's assistant the college kept on staff to act as medic for the sport's teams, she knocks on the door and is immediately invited to enter. Abukara looks up with a smile until she sees the look on Karin’s face.

“Kurosaki-san what can I do for you? Shouldn't you still be at soccer practice?”   
“Abukara-san, the Captain said I should see you since I wasn't feeling well at practice. I've been jumpy lately and just now I got sick after intercepting a ball wrong.”  
“ Somewhat sick or very sick? Also what kind of sick?”  
“I’ve been queasy all day, but just now I'm still feeling rather nauseous. Out on the field I brought up lunch, and now breakfast seems to want to join it.”  
“Kurosaki-san, if I didn't know you better I’d say something rude. This is probably just a case of the flu, but you might still want to see someone else about it. Isn’t your dad a doctor? I’d suggest you talk to him. Come back and speak with me again tomorrow morning.”  
“I think I will Abukara-san, though the thought of going to my dad seems a bit weird. Don't know why, but it just does. See you in the morning.”

With that Karin wanders out of the office. Trying not to think about why she didn't want to go to her dad's clinic in the first place, she leaves the university grounds. This section of Tokyo was safe enough to look for a clinic like her dad's to go to though. Wandering around for about forty-five minutes, she finds exactly the right place. It was a small family clinic that read Doctor Oishi - General Practice. 

Walking into the clinic, she notices a couple of differences between the two right off. First is the fact that Dr. Oishi is a woman, as well as several years older than her dad. Also the fact that she had a receptionist on permanent duty. 

Stepping up to the receptionists desk, Karin asks politely about setting up an appointment with the doctor. After a few seconds she's told that the doctor was with someone else at the moment, but would still be able to see her today. 

“Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering about an appointment to see the doctor. Today if possible? My name is Kurosaki Karin.”  
“One moment please; this is usually a walk-in clinic so we don't tend to have appointments more than a day out, but we do have one more time slot today if you're willing to wait.”  
“I can wait for a bit. I have no where else to be at the moment.”  
“Alright the doctor should see you in about twenty minutes. There are some papers you’ll need to fill out first though. When you're done just bring them back to me.” 

The paperwork was fairly standard for a medical office. It was easily finished and handed back to the receptionist. About thirty minutes after she arrives Karin hears her name called. Going back she meets Oishi’s nurse who takes her vitals than leaves her in an exam room. Almost immediately afterwards she meets Oishi herself. 

The older woman briskly introduces herself, and asks Karin why she was there in the first place. Stammering something about not feeling well, she tells the doctor about the queasy feelings and the heaviness. Looking her up and down Dr. Oishi asks if she thinks it's the flu or not, and if she wanted to be tested for that first. Hanging her head, Karin tells her not to bother. She actually figured that she needed a different test. 

She was far enough through her pre-med studies that she had a pretty good idea what her problem was. Staring up through her bangs she quietly asks the doctor if she could run a pregnancy test first. Smiling in sympathy, Dr. Oishi gathers up the materials for the test and asks Karin for the samples she needed. 

A small corner of Karin’s mind seemed to relish the thought of carrying Toushirou's child, but most of the rest of it considered the ramifications. What would she do if it came back positive. While technically an adult; she was young, in school, and unmarried. That didn't even take into account the fact that Toushirou was a Shinigami and a taicho. 

Also how would her father react to her ending up in this situation. He'd just caught Ichigo and Rukia necking, and he’d made them get married. Would he do the same thing to her? She didn't want to think about that, or her career. Would the college even let her keep attending. Had she literally just tanked at least eight years of study for one night with Toushirou. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she mentally begins going through soccer exercises to pass the time. 

Eventually Dr. Oishi returns with the results of the test. She didn't know how to tell the young woman in her exam room that she was having a child. The girl looked to be about twenty-one or twenty-two, just old enough to be finished with most of her college studies. Whether or not she was done with them or not or even if she'd gone, wasn't her business just yet. It seemed that she was just going to have to tell her as gently as possible. 

“Kurosaki-san, I’m done with the testing. I need to tell you something, the test you wanted me to perform, it came back positive…..”  
“Are you sure Dr. Oishi? You mean I am pregnant? ” asks Karin distraught. She had; unless she was very lucky, she had just tanked the last eight years of study. On the other hand she also would not abort the child, and forget it had happened.   
“How far along do you think I am Dr. Oishi? I'm currently in school, and if they allow me to continue I’d like to finish the year out.”  
“I’m not sure, Kurosaki-san, probably only a couple of weeks. There isn't much else I can tell you this appointment. Does your partner know you could have been pregnant?” Oishi asks somewhat disapprovingly, “If he doesn't know I’d tell him as soon as possible.”  
“ I’ll tell him when I can Doctor, but he doesn't live or work near here. He does work with my older brother sometimes though.”  
“All right, Kurosaki-san, please contact him sooner rather than later. I also want you to see either me or another doctor in another few weeks. I can give you the name of a colleague of mine if you'd like. He's an Ob-Gyn rather than a family doctor.”  
“Thank you Doctor, I think I will see him if you don't mind.” 

Moments later, Karin begins to leave the office. Doctor Oishi had given her a card with the phone number of the other doctor. As soon as she leaves the office she calls the number on the card. 

...ring …ring 

“Hello, Yasakawa Family Practice, how may I help you?”   
“Hello this is Kurosaki Karin, and I'm looking to set up an appointment with you. Are you taking new patients at this time?”  
“What kind of appointment are you looking to set up at this time, if I might ask? General medicine or something specific? ”   
“ Specific please, I need an Ob-Gyn. I'm…. I'm pregnant.”   
“That's okay, we have what you need on staff. If you don't mind a male doctor we can set something up for you.”  
“That will work for me I'm used to male doctors. Can I set it up for about four weeks out, or would that be too late?”   
“We don't have anything that soon, but five weeks or so, should work if you aren't too far along. Do you know how far you are yet?”  
“No I don't know. I've only done it once, and that was three weeks ago. So at most two-three weeks.”  
“Would June twenty-sixth at two p.m. work? Or will you need something else.”  
“That should work. If it doesn't can I reschedule? How much advanced warning will you need?”   
“Three days warning if you have to cancel would be best. So we'll see you in about five weeks than?”   
“Thank you, I'll be there.” 

Hanging up her phone, she stands for a bit and thinks about what had just happened. Should she tell anyone else at the moment, or keep it to herself? Toushirou was a Shinigami taicho and she was human. Her brother had once told her that a Shinigami couldn't majorly change a human's destiny. Would this count under that ban. Unsure who even to talk to she decides for now the only people she will tell are on her soccer team.


	17. Chapter 17

Wages of Sin  
Chapter Sixteen 

 

Something had been bothering Ukitake since the meeting with Kotetsu Taicho, how had a half Shinigami been produced. Theoretically all the Shinigami had been accounted for; either working, on medical leave, imprisoned or dead. He had believed Ichigo when he'd said his father had been a Shinigami, but he wasn’t sure who it could be. Though there could be a starting point to look from. 

When he'd first seen Ichigo about twelve years ago, he thought he'd been seeing his old fukutaicho Shiba Kaien. He also about half remembered something from the fight with Aizen and Gin. Feeling as well as ever, he heads over to the Main Library. 

When he gets there he plans to begin with the Institute records. How far back he should go was something he had to think about. The person he had seen in the fight with Aizen had looked to be about forty years old. How much of that was before they had left and how much was aging afterwards, he wasn’t sure. Going to the main librarian he asks for the records for anyone who had graduated from the Shinigami Training Institute around the same time as Kaien. 

“Excuse me please, I need several years worth of records from the Training Institute.” Ukitake asks quietly. “Do you have them here or are they kept elsewhere. ”  
“Yes Taicho, they are kept in this library. May I ask though, do you have permission from the Sotaicho to access them? Unless you are looking for something that could be public record. That I can get for you easily enough.”  
“Would graduation records count. I need to find out when someone graduated from the Training Institute. It would have been about the 1,957th graduating class. Also the records up to the point where Urahara Kisuke is banished from the Seireitei.”  
“Yes Taicho, those are records we can give you. Though everything about Urahara's banishment was sealed by order of the previous Sotaicho, Yamamoto.”  
“Thank you, where would you like me to set up, or should I just find my own place? ”  
“If you would set up on the third table from the south wall we can begin to bring you the records you requested. Also note though that everything is to stay in the library, ask us if you need copies of anything.”  
“Again thank you, I will see you with the books shortly.”

Heading to the table he was assigned Ukitake hopes to find out who the lone taicho was, and what he had to do with Ichigo. He couldn’t really remember clearly but the man seemed to be wearing his haori as a cloak rather than a regular haori. This was going to be a long night or two. 

***

 

It was about three in the morning when Kyoraku and Nanao find Ukitake asleep over the books he’d been reading. Waking him gently they get him to explain why he was at the library in the first place. He tells them about what had happened with Rukia, and about the strange Taicho he remembered seeing at the final confrontation with Aizen. 

Nanao hadn't been at that confrontation, so she hadn’t seen the other Taicho arrive. Kyoraku had though, and he had also been informed by Kotetsu Taicho about Rukia. He asks if Ukitake thinks the two incidents are linked. He isn't exactly sure, but states they may both have to do with Kurosaki-san. Also it may clear up his status in the Soul Society once and for all. Is he a Shinigami and fall under the Gotei 13, or is he human and does he fall under that ban.

The two of them offer to help the next day if Ukitake gets himself to bed and gets some sleep. Speaking to the librarian in charge they get the records he had been studying saved aside for later. 

 

***

 

Isane had finally made a decision on what to do about Kuchiki Fukutaicho. While she was stuck in the Mortal World, Isane had put her on long-term medical leave. She was also going to send a member of 4th division to help the doctor attending Rukia. She should send one of the lower ranking Shinigami, but she was going to send Yamada-san.

He and Rin already knew about this; and he also knew the most about the Mortal World of anyone in the Division. Isane would miss Yamada, but this wasn’t going to be any sort of vacation for him either. She would also pass the message to Rukia that she was under no circumstances to use her Ban-Kai while pregnant. With that Isane summons the hell butterfly she was going to send after Yamada. 

Several minutes later, he knocks on her door frame then enters once permission is given. Curious about what was happening he asks why she'd summoned him. That gives her the opening she needed to explain the situation and why she was going to all but exile him to the Mortal World. 

“Yamada-san, I need you to stay at the Kurosaki Clinic for the next few months. While Dr Kanari may be a trained specialist, I want you there as well just in case something happens to Rukia.”  
“What do you think might happen to her Kotetsu Taicho; is there something you're worried about, or are you just nervous about her being alone in the Mortal World.”  
“Sadly more the second rather than the first. I need you to keep an eye on her so that I know that she doesn't do something because they don't know better. I also want you to deliver a message from me.”  
“A message taicho, what type of messages is it.”  
“I need her to know not to use her Zanpakuto, especially her Ban-Kai. The ice powers she's developed could do critical damage to her or the child. Can you remember that or shall I just send a written message with you.”  
“I can remember the message, but you might also want to send written orders as well; you are the head of 4th Division, Kotetsu Taicho.”  
“You're correct Yamada-san, I’ll send orders with you so if this gets out you and Rukia will be somewhat protected from anything that might happen. You are willing to do this aren't you? I need you to, but if you aren't willing I won't order you.”  
“I can Taicho, Rukia is still a good friend of mine.”  
“I will write those orders then, and you will be able to leave in the morning. You will be working with Dr Kanari, and living in the Mortal World for the duration of Rukia’s pregnancy.” 

 

***

 

Reaching the Mortal World that next morning, Hanataro goes directly to the Kurosaki Clinic to speak with Rukia. Luckily, she and Ichigo are both there, as well as Dr. Kanari. Speaking to the three of them, he explains his orders as well as gives the written copy to Rukia to look over. Dr. Kanari is mildly upset, but Administrator Ishida had explained that this might happen. 

“Rukia-san, Ichigo-san, I need to speak privately; Kotetsu Taicho sent me with orders and a message.”  
“What are are they Hanataro-san,” asks Rukia. “And why can't you talk in front of Dr. Kanari? She may be a Quincy, but she's also my doctor here in the Mortal World remember, so she at least knows some of what is going on.”  
“Gomenasai Rukia-san, I had forgotten about it. Actually if she does know it might help. The message is this. ‘Under no circumstances are you to use the powers of your Zanpakuto. The ice based powers especially your Ban-Kai, will harm you and the child.’”  
“Excuse me Yamada-san,” asks Dr. Kanari, “but are Kuchiki-san’s powers really that dangerous to the two of them?”  
“Yes, her powers are that dangerous. Hers used to be just the most beautiful of the ice types, but now it can possibly rival Hyourinmaru as the most powerful of it's type. If Rukia wants to she can explain her Ban-Kai to you.”  
“I think she should know about it sooner rather than later, Hanataro-san. I'll explain now if you two want,” answers Rukia. “The easiest way to explain is that my Ban-Kai flash freezes everything in a certain radius; this includes myself. Sode No Shirayuki protects me, but I'm not sure if she would protect the child as well. Also, even if I wasn’t pregnant, if I don't bring my body temperature back up carefully enough I still can accidentally kill myself.”  
“ Thank you for the explanation, are there any other restrictions she needs to be under Hanataro-san? ” asks Dr. Kanari. “I don’t have any at the moment except for one about no Hollow slaying. It isn't good for you or the baby to be chasing dangerous monsters around town.”  
“No, Dr. Kanari, that about covers Kotetsu Taicho's orders. Kuchiki Fukutaicho is to be on complete medical leave until such time as she is deemed able to return to her duties. That means not even light duty. Also she's only sent me in case anything went wrong that you couldn’t handle. Otherwise I'm supposed to stay out of your way.”  
“Thank you for the vote of confidence in my abilities. Now let me fill you in on Rukia's condition.”

With that Dr Kanari begins telling Hanataro what she'd just been telling Ichigo and Rukia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for a few months. I am working on another couple of things and hope to have them up as well. I also hadn't planned on trapping Rukia in the Mortal World so my notes need rearranging. Thank you for everyones patience so far. This isn't the end just a lacuna.


End file.
